


Riding it Out

by nyclove3



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyclove3/pseuds/nyclove3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is forced to evaluate his feelings when Annie runs into the Black Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Me no own Community. Me stupid.
> 
>  **A/N:** Set early Season 3. Based on a prompt by virtual_toast who requested anything Jeff/Annie/Black Rider. Final chapter rated Mature for slight sexy-times but it's nothing explicit. :)

Four days into 2012 Annie finds herself at the farmer’s market in central Greendale.

There is a delicate patter of rain on the colorful awnings around her and she’s grateful she carries an umbrella at all times. In spite of the wind chill, the busy crowds, and her rain soaked ballet flats, Annie can’t help but smile.

She had woken later than usual and ate cereal perched on Abed’s recliner while he and Troy watched Inspector Spacetime. She didn’t recognize the actor and realized they must have stayed up watching _another_ season with a newly regenerated Inspector. She wondered what they’d do with their time if it wasn’t so consumed by TV but she’d never ask. Abed would probably break or something. And Troy would cry.

Afterwards she allowed herself a long soak in the bathtub, dropping in a couple of glitter bath-bombs that Britta gave her for Christmas. They fizzed and turned the water purple and made her smile. She had just eased herself beneath the foam when Troy called through the door to tell her that Britta was joining them for dinner and they needed vegetables. “ _You know, because that’s all she eats_.”

Annie wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just order pizza but honestly, she didn’t mind. She liked taking care of people and it was so much nicer shopping for three. There was something about those meals for one she used to buy, as well as the pitying looks from the cashier that made her want to weep. She doesn’t have that problem now. She has roommates. Friends.

Yes. Today is a good day.

Even though it is raining and she’s juggling an umbrella and two bags of groceries, Annie feels bouncy and content and lets the feeling transform the way she walks, the way she holds herself. It is a new year full of promise. She has finished all pre-semester reading ahead of schedule. And last night she finally received a text from Jeff. After _another_ moment at her 21 st birthday last week she was worried the awkwardness would never leave.

_They sat close in a dark corner of the bar and when the others left to dance, get drinks or play games, they stole the air and sealed them, alone. On a whim she downed the rest of her drink and he laughed as her flashing birthday crown fell back into the tangle of her newly curled hair. He pressed closer, reaching out to return it, and she felt the heat of him, his whispered breath. Their eyes locked as he pushed strands of her hair over one shoulder, and she shivered as his fingertips kissed a soft trail down her arm. He lingered at her wrist, thumb brushing gently back and forth with the beat of her pulse. They seized hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world, for a minute – a lifetime – before they both swallowed hard and Shirley coughed loud, the group trailing behind her with drinks._

She added it to their list of moments, ever increasing but not progressing, and tried to forget. Really, it was getting ridiculous. Jeff had ignored her ever since, barely looking her in the eye as he mumbled a hasty goodbye that night, and instead of pushing the memory to the back of her mind, she had worked herself into a frenzy of what she had done wrong, dancing the line of hating him and herself for making her feel that way. But now that Jeff had text her with some sort of normalcy ( _Annie: no more bio reading reminders and I’ll buy u a pack of purple pens. Deal?)_ , she felt relieved that she didn’t have to waste any more time on the issue. There were so much more constructive things she could be doing than thinking about Jeff Winger.

So as she makes her way to the market exit, the spring in each step is only disturbed when she is knocked down by a solid wall. Of muscle. She falls heavily on her behind, feeling ridiculous slumped on the wet ground surrounded by tomatoes and mushrooms, a zucchini pressed into the small of her back. She fights back a giggle at the absurdity of it all, especially when her brain allows her to focus on the man offering his apologies in a soft familiar voice.

She can’t help the gasp that escapes, her eyes fluttering wide. “Black Rider!”

He’s still a 6ft blonde-haired hunk of man dressed in black, but the cowboy boots and spurs have been replaced with expensive grey sneakers. His shirt collar falls open, revealing a solid column of tanned neck. He crouches over her now and she sits in his shadow.

“Hmm…I like it.” A smile curves lazily to meet his eyes. “Doesn’t make much sense though, sweetie, I’m not riding anything...”

“That’s what I said-”

“ _Yet_.”

Annie catches his gaze in surprise, a soft pink flush warms her cheeks. There is something so deliciously unexpected when men look at her like that and she lets the feeling buzz through her for a moment. In the silence she nibbles her lip, watching his eyes follow the soft bite, and when he holds out his hand Annie notices the strength in his palm, the length of his fingers.

She remembers those fingers…

“Here, let me help you.” He pulls her to her feet as if she's weightless. “Bean Allergy.”

She gasps again. “You remember me?”

“How could I forget?” He watches her forehead crinkle, the purse of her lips. “Seriously, you thought I forgot?”

“Well," she starts, and gazes at the floor for a moment, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "You never called.”

“You didn’t leave your number before you ran away.”

“Oh…" She shrugs, hoping the casualness hides her growing discomfort. "I guess…I was embarrassed.”

“Why?” He smiles.

“Because we…you know.”

She can’t say it. She can do it. But she still can’t say it, at least not out loud in a public place.

She really needs to work on this.

“Had sex?”

Annie looks around frantically, snapping her hand across his mouth as she hisses, “Don’t say that so loud! But yes, because we did… _that_!”

He tries to speak but his breath is too hot against her palm and she snatches it away.

“And why is that embarrassing? You clearly had a good time. I know I did.”

His gaze flutters down to her chest.

“It’s not _that_ …" She fusses with the edge of her cardigan for a moment, ignoring the impulse to tighten it across her chest and away from his scrutiny. "I just don’t usually do things like that, like ever. I’m not that kind of girl.”

He smirks. “The kind who likes sex?”

“I like _sex_ , thank you very much!” Annie huffs, unable to stare at anything but the ground. “I just prefer to be in a relationship when I do… _it_.”

“Oh, I see. Well, that could have been remedied if you’d stuck around. I have to tell you, sugar, you’re the first woman to run out on me.”

She wipes away the beads of rain settled on her cheeks. "I am?"

“Yeah. Usually that’s my job, but I took you to my apartment so…”

“Huh.” Annie frowns briefly, a quick surge of rage tightening her fists. “So, if we hadn’t been at your place, _you_ would have been the one to leave in the morning?”

“No. Don’t go getting the wrong idea, woman. I’m saying I took you to my apartment. Heck, I even missed the Coldplay concert. Do you know how much those tickets cost?”

“What…?” She shakes her head, not quite following.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is I liked you enough to take you back to mine. I wanted you. I would have had you earlier if Mr Insecure and the Clint Eastwood wannabe hadn’t got in my way. Why did you think I came back?”

“You said you wanted the gun that Pierce stole from you.”

Annie didn’t like to repeat what he really called him.

“Well, I did.” He pauses, his gaze unwavering as he gently taps her on the nose . “But you were a bonus. The best kind of bonus a guy could wish for.”

Annie flushes and tries not to smile in the light of his compliment. If only all guys thought that. She clenches her eyes closed for a moment then, annoyed with herself suddenly.

It always comes back to Jeff somehow.

_Always._

The Black Rider clears his throat, as if he senses her changing mood. “C’mon. Let me help you to your car. It’s the least I can do.”

He crouches again to collect the vegetables still scattered around them, slowly returning them to her bags now sodden and ripped slightly. She hears Britta’s voice saying, “ _you don’t need a man to do things for you, Annie_!” but Annie can’t move even if she tried, not when his gaze burns the length of her tight-clad calves, trails her torso, her rising chest and settles on her eyes. He’s seen it all but she still has to swallow thickly at his wicked smile.

“I…I didn’t bring my car. I walked.”

“In this weather?” He rises to his full height – _Jeff is taller…dammit him again_ – and Annie suddenly feels very small and completely out of her depth.

“It wasn’t raining when I left. I guess I wasn’t thinking, you know? It was just nice to be out walking around in the fresh air, people watching and stuff.”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she realizes she’s speaking faster than is normal, or sane. He watches her with an eye-wrinkling smile.

“Sweetie, you’re adorable," he says, and gently shakes his head as if he can’t quite believe it.

“I don’t want to be adorable!”

She doesn’t mean to say that out loud.

He leans towards her, whispers low, “What do you want to be?”

“Sexy?”

 _Inside voice, inside voice._ What is wrong with her? She suffered an ass injury not a head one.

“Oh, honey, you’re so sexy I couldn’t get that orange paint out of my bed sheets for weeks. Did you not see yourself during Paintball?” He wolf-whistles as he picks up her bags. “All your male friends wanted a piece, trust me.”

Annie flushes again, right to the tips of her ears. She never mentioned what happened with Abed only hours before she ended up in bed with the Black Rider, but why would she? That’s not the kind of thing you mention to a one night stand. She cringes a little then, at the reminder of that night all those months ago. Sometimes she thought she had imagined it because it just didn’t feel like _her_. It wasn’t something she was particularly proud of but she still ticked it off her list of things adults did, a lifetime experience she preferred to call it, even though running away the morning after was more instinctual than it ever was the determination to tick a box on a list.

“Let me give you a ride home,” he offers.

“No, I’m fine, really.”

“I insist. It’s my fault these bags won’t hold the walk home. And hey, you can officially call me the Black Rider, even if it is just a ride in my car.”

He winks and Annie thinks her blood is on fire.

_Should she?_

_Could she?_

_What about Jeff?_

She feels a little angry again, and mentally berates herself. Jeff has nothing to do with this. Sure, she cares about him, more than she’ll ever admit. And yes they have wonderful, heart-fluttering moments that make her think he can see inside her, that he knows how every little cogwheel and component works, every mechanism behind her machine. But then he pretends it never happened and she's left wondering, always wondering. And even though things were back to normal again, were they ever truly resolved? She can’t keep doing this to herself, no matter how much she wants him. It was really starting to hurt in a way she feared she might not come back from.

Maybe it’s time to move on?

The solution is grinning at her, and something in his eyes gives her the push she needs. She can do this.

 _She will be formidable_.

“I’m kind of cold now. You could buy me a coffee first, if you’d like.”

 _Make eye contact_.

“I’d love to. And the ride home?”

 _And get results_.

“Oh, yes please.”

 

~x~

 

His real name is Josh and he’s 39. Yes, she has a type. He works in real estate but plays paintball assassin on the side to supplement his income. He smiles with his eyes and traces the edge of his coffee cup with his fingertip as he speaks. There’s a gentleness about him that's kind of surprising, and Annie's sure she’s only noticed now that they're in their regular clothes and they’re not shooting guns, dodging paint and pumped with adrenaline.

But the thing she likes most about him? He doesn’t care about her age. She hates herself just a little for it but it makes a nice change to tell an older man her age without so much as a flinch or a man-sized hole in the nearest door.

Plus, he wants her and he's not even remotely afraid to let her know that.

As they sit in the coffee shop, their knees graze under the table and he smiles in a way that says “ _I remember you naked_.” And as she takes a sip of her cappuccino, Josh wipes away the cream lingering above her lip and like every clichéd romance novel she's ever read. Licks. His. Finger. Even though he’s licked more than her fingers – the soft flesh of her inner thigh, the firm curve of her hip – she panics slightly at how very _adult_ this all feels, how forward he’s being, and tells him she should get home as she has a friend coming over.

“A _male_ friend?” One eyebrow dashes high into his hairline.

With a smile she shakes her head no, unable to look him in the eye.

“Good. Let’s get the beautiful lady home quick then.” He holds out his arm. “Shall we?”

She has flashes of Jeff doing the same thing outside Troy’s football game two years previously but can’t afford her heart to travel that road, as bumpy and pot-holed as it is, so she just flashes an easy smile and grips his forearm in a manner she hopes says “ _I’m relaxed and easy but, you know, not that type of easy_ ” even though she already was.

Oh well.

Josh carries her bags to the car and opens the passenger door before she climbs inside and, while maybe it’s the effect of his cute southern accent, Annie has never felt more like a lady.

It’s real nice.

 

~x~

 

When they reach apartment 303,  _Message in a Bottle_  is playing loudly through the door and Annie realizes that Britta has already arrived, although thankfully she hasn’t started singing.

 _Yet_. 

“You know," she starts, keying the lock and stepping inside. "I could have carried the bags myself.”

“I wanted to see you to your door.”

She hums in response, a delicate smile grazing her lips, and Josh smiles back.

“And maybe I wanted another chance to prove how much of a gentleman I can be,” he adds.

Annie isn’t sure if swaying on her feet in response is technically _swooning_ but it has to be close. However much it shames her, the memories of him keep flooding back – lips and nipping teeth, hot skin melting on hot skin, a shower where the water ran cold and orange as he pressed her against the tiles – and it is making her want to do things. _To him. With her mouth_.

At this thought she squeaks out loud.

“So, um, thanks! For…you know…getting me here safely.”

“You’re welcome, Bean Allergy.”

He steals her hand and rubs his thumb across her knuckles as he ducks to press a kiss there, but they are startled by an exaggerated cough that continues loudly for at least a minute.

“Did I do that right, man?” Troy asks.

“A fraction too long but you made it work.” Abed drops his voice to a whisper, “And… _action_.”

Behind the scale model of Indiana Jones, Britta and Troy look at the pair with varying degrees of amusement and intrigue. Abed stands between them.

“Hey guys!” Annie’s voice is oddly high as she gently pulls Josh through the doorway by the sleeve of his shirt. “You remember-”

“Black Rider!” Abed’s eyes widen to whites. “Plot twist.”

“Dude, you were _awesome_ at paintball!”

“Yeah, Troy, he was so awesome trying to shoot us,” Britta says, folding her arms in a huff.

“What’s _he_ doing here?”

Annie is momentarily flustered by the surprise of seeing Jeff stepping out of the bathroom, fists rigid by his sides, an angry tone to his voice, although she has no idea why.

“What are _you_ doing here, Jeff?” she demands.

“Abed invited me.”

Annie turns to Abed with a questioning glare and he shrugs.

“I wrote a new shadow-puppet show called _The Adventures of Horse-bot 3000_. I thought Jeff might be interested.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Annie.”

Josh rests a hand on Annie’s shoulder. “I’m just helping a damsel in distress.”

Britta groans loudly, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and looking like she wants to vomit.

Jeff glares at the man in the doorway. “Did I ask you, Big Chin?”

“Ah, Mr Insecure. You haven’t changed.”

Jeff purses his lips, inhales deeply, and steps forward. As Josh mimics his movements, Britta starts to laugh.

“Okay, if you guys are gonna fight we should really play some show tunes. Abed?”

“On it!”

“Abed, do not move!” Annie pokes one finger rigidly at those around her. “Britta, fighting isn’t gay, and Jeff, you have no right to be so rude!”

Jeff’s jaw drops in surprise. “ _I’m_ rude? What about him?”

She folds her arms tightly. “He’s my guest.”

He copies her gesture, gathering his arms to his chest. "And what am I?"

She doesn't really know how to respond to that question, as weighted as it is with double meaning, so she glares and says, “You’re _Abed’s_ guest,” as she tilts her chin slightly, nose in the air. “Please apologize.”

Jeff clenches his jaw and releases a heavy breath through his nose. “No.”

Annie blinks rapidly, not sure she heard correctly. “ _No_?”

“That's right. No!”

“NO?”

“Guys, this is kinda boring and I’m hungry.” As if on cue, Troy’s stomach rumbles and he pats it almost lovingly. “See? It’s just crying out for food. There, there, you’ll be okay soon.”

"Look," Josh starts, grasping Annie's chin to tug her gaze upwards. "I'm gonna go." He ducks then and presses a kiss to her cheek and Annie closes her eyes at how soft and new it feels, how much she misses that kind of affection. "See you around, Bean Allergy."

She’s annoyed that it’s ending like this; she wanted their encounter to end on _her terms_. For once, she wanted to hold all the cards. She needed – wanted, Annie, wanted – to move on, dammit!

“Josh, wait!”

Troy and Abed turn to each other, eyes wide with intrigue as the both mouth ‘Josh’ silently. Jeff shakes his head at Abed wiggling his eyebrows, and turns to study the pictures on the wall, folding his arms impatiently. Britta stands awkwardly to one side, unsure of what’s happening or what to do with her arms.

“Wait right there.” Annie shoots Jeff a scathing look before she briefly disappears into her room. When she marches back, her step decisive and intent, she ignores the intensity of every pair of eyes and writes a series of digits in purple ink across the back of Josh's hand. “Call me. Anytime.”

“Annie,” Troy gives a double thumbs up. “ _Niiiiice_.”

“Called it.”

“I will.” Josh smirks briefly at Jeff and winks at Annie before leaving.

 

~x~

 

Closing the door behind him Annie leans against it for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts around a residual surge of adrenaline, her heart seemingly in her throat. _  
_

_Did she really just do that?_

“Oooh, Annie. You deserve a bit of sex and romance. You go girl!” Britta shakes her head abashedly as four gazes snap in her direction. “I know, I know. I can’t say things like that. I get it!”

Annie flushes at the idea of sex and romance and can’t help but steal a glance at Jeff. His expression is stony. She wants to analyze this but doesn’t think it’s wise, not now. Instead she focuses on the awkwardness and the hurt he's made her feel, repeatedly. And anyhow, Britta is right. She does deserve this. It’s been a while since she’s dated and, in spite of everything that happens between them, Jeff is a no-go. She knows this. Okay, okay, so she’s _gradually_ accepting this, but it’s taking time. As an ex-addict she knows there’s a twelve step process to these things and she’s probably only on step… _three_? She’ll get there.

In the meantime, why not have some fun with Josh? It’s what grown-ups do. They’ve already done it. Jeff and Britta did it for months! They’re probably still doing it now. Annie chooses to ignore the twinge in her chest and picks up the groceries in the entryway.

“So when did you…how did you…y’ know?” Troy asks as she marches past him and dumps the bags on the kitchen bar.

“Oh, we ran into each other at the market. He literally ran me over. With his body.” Annie can’t help a wry little smile. It was funny really.

“A meet-cute. That’s cute.”

“No, no it’s not _cute_ , Abed. Did he hurt you?”

Britta snorts and Annie does too.

“Oh come on, Jeff. My butt is a little sore but I’ll live. It’s not like he shot me.”

“Not this time.” He mumbles low but she hears him.

She _always_ hears him.

“What _is_ your problem?”

“Yeah Jeff,’ Britta smirks. ‘Do tell.”

“I can answer that.”

“Abed! We want to hear it from the mouth of the horse.” Everyone turns to Britta who tries to hide her face behind a beer bottle. “Oh, you know what I mean! Just tell us.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” He flaps one arm in exasperation. “He thinks he’s all that when he’s not. He’s average.”

Annie scoffs at that and Jeff takes a step forward, his expression curious and a little surprised. “Something to say, Annie?”

She doesn’t want to do this with Jeff again, not now, not here, but his smirk in her silence stirs a challenge within her. She’s Annie Edison. She loves a challenge. Her back snaps upright in determination.

“Yes, actually. I think Josh is handsome. Super handsome and sexy!”

“He does have the handsome charm of a leading man.”

“Shut up, Abed,” Jeff snaps. His gaze never leaves her face and Annie can feel it trying to chip and break her resolve and she just cannot let that happen.

“You realize you’re not the only good looking guy in Greendale, don’t you?”

He wrinkles his nose. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means that you need to stop being so insecure. It’s not healthy. There’s always going to be someone better looking so get used to it, mister!”

“ _Better_ looking?”

_Oh no, she went too far._

“I didn’t mean…” Her eyes widen as Jeff treads closer.

“Tell me, Annie, what _did_ you mean?”

“So…" Troy announces loudly, "I’m just gonna order a pizza already," and turns to inspect a delivery menu from the cluster on the kitchen bar.

“I think what Annie is trying to say relates to Freud’s theory about the ego something-”

“ _Britta_ ,” Jeff snaps. “Now’s not the time to mention drugged-up theories of a cocaine user but thanks anyway.”

“Hey!” Britta points her outrage firmly. “Just because Freud liked to let go sometimes doesn’t make his theories any less valid!”

She stomps over to Troy who pats her shoulder softly before offering her one of the menus. Abed, meanwhile, looks torn between making popcorn for the rest of the show and fear of missing a moment if he does.

“Annie.” Jeff pauses briefly to look at their audience. “Can I have a word with you in private?”

She is not in the mood for this. Not today. Today was such a good day.

“No.”

Jeff edges forwards. “ _No_?”

She falters briefly at his proximity before accepting the challenge with a single step. “NO!”

“ _NO_?”

Their faces inch closer, eyes dark and focused, ablaze with intent. Annie can’t help the lurch of her stomach at the feel of his breath on her face, hot and hurried, and for a moment – a lifetime – it is just the two of them again. Heat and lust, anger, frustration and fear; all these thoughts weave a spell between them, to torment and tease.

 _She could measure the distance with a kiss if only he stepped closer_ …

There’s silence while the music changes tracks and then the starting chords of _Don’t Stand So Close to Me_ begins to play. Rising breaths and growing beats. Jeff blinks away the moment and shakes his head, rushing from the apartment with a brief mumble of “ _I’m out of here_ ” and the spell is broken. Annie looks confusedly at the others just as Sting starts to sing ‘ _this girl is half his age_!’

Britta and Troy each hold the edge of the delivery menu but thoughts of food are forgotten. They turn their heads to each other and then back to Annie, as if in slow motion. Abed stands pencil-straight, head cocked to one side.

“This is the best soundtrack I’ve ever heard in my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff sits in his local bar nursing his fifth scotch when the seat beside him fills with a familiar silhouette. It pokes him in his arm, hard.

“Jeff, I need to ask you something.”

He swivels on his bar stool, almost losing balance but manages to right himself just in time. Score.

“Britta, I’m sorry for your loss but I’m not attending another cat funeral.”

“What? Daniel hasn’t died.” She shrugs off her leather jacket and orders a vodka neat, four olives. “I want to know what happened at Annie’s.”

It’s been a week and Jeff still doesn’t know what happened, not that he’s thought much about it – seriously, he has better things to do with his time. But, you know, on the odd occasion that the memory resurfaces he ends up feeling irritated by it, like the annoying buzz of a fly that keeps circling the room and never fucking leaves no matter how much you swat the damn thing.

One minute he was watching the awkward show of Troy and Britta attempting to flirt, and the next he was faced with Annie and Big Chin.

He doesn’t know which is worse.

Okay, okay. Troy and Britta was the kind of harmless thing that happened between friends sometimes. He’s picked up on it before. But Annie… Annie and Big Chin came out of nowhere and it’s the way she reacted to him that’s…worrying. It is all too much like it could lead somewhere, like kissing or – no.

The thought of that arrogant son of a bitch touching his – _their_ – Annie makes Jeff itch until he wants to rip his skin off.

“Hmm. Let’s see," Jeff says. "Well, we learned you like _The Police_ a little too much. First it was _Roxanne_ , and then it was-”

“Ha! Classic avoidance, pointy face. You know I was asking about Annie. Care to explain?” Jeff lifts his drink in response. “Okay, if you won’t Maybe. I. Will.” She pauses, inhaling deeply. “You-”

“Stop, stop, I’ve heard enough!”

“I haven’t started yet!”

He smirks. “Just the thought of you analyzing me was enough.”

Britta purses her lips angrily for a second before shaking it off. “So are you going to explain yourself?” In the silence she chews on an olive. “Is this about who Annie dates?”

“ _Dates_?”

“Yeah. Annie and Josh have already been out twice. If you answered your phone you’d know that,” she says smugly.

He fights the need to scratch his face. “Oh Britta, when are you going to learn that the holiday break, by its very definition, means _taking a break_. That’s why I don’t answer my phone.”

“Whoa! Harsh. But that’s okay. I know you’re deflecting from the real issue.” She frowns at the dubious look on his face. “Don’t look at me like that. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, because finishing Chapter 4 of your Psych book really qualifies you.”

“I can’t help it if I’m a slow reader, Jeff.”

He smiles. “As entertaining as this has been, Britta, are we done? Right now this scotch deserves my full attention and you're kind of ruining that.” He takes another swig and welcomes the haze that will knock him out later. Hopefully.

“No. We feel that you need to clear the air between you and Annie before school starts tomorrow.”

“I’ll buy her some purple pens. Air cleared.” He pauses, eyeing her sideways. “Wait, _we_?”

“The group.” Britta sips her drink, noticing the rise of his eyebrow. “Well, okay, maybe not the _whole_ group, maybe it was just me, Troy and Abed. The point is, Jeff, anything that could affect us as a group gets discussed and you having this weird problem with the guys Annie dates co-”

“I don’t have a problem with them.” Jeff sneers as he signals the bartender and points to his near empty glass.

“History suggests otherwise…” He throws her a questioning glance and she shrugs. “Oh come on. Vaughn, Rich, and now Josh. Abed says the only common theme is Annie.”

“Abed says? _Please._ The only common theme is Annie picking douchebags. Listen Britta, why do you think I was a good Lawyer? Not just good, great. Not just great but awesome. I played the jury because I knew how to play them. I read people. It’s my job! That’s how I know the likes of Vaughn, Rich and Josh are not good enough for Annie. If it was someone I liked, I’d have no problem.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” The frown loosens across her forehead but only slightly and he sighs. “I may not say it but… I care about you guys. I just want what’s best for Annie. I want what’s best for all my friends. I’m good like that.”

“So you’re not jealous?” She studies him seriously and shit, if panic came in drink form he’s just downed a shot of it.

“Jealous? Don’t make me laugh, Britta…oh wait, you can’t.”

She looks briefly offended and they slip into silence then, periodically sipping their drinks. Occasionally, Jeff glances at the TV above the bar but he’s not really interested in the game. He feels covered in unease. Annie is not a topic he likes to discuss, ever. It leads to dangerous thoughts, fantasies. He gulps almost audibly, remembering the intensity of her anger and that pulse of lust as she looked up at him a week ago, the sheen of her pink lips that momentarily distracted him. He remembers tracing the arch of her neck as he pushed her soft hair over one shoulder, unable to stop himself, and the feel of her hand in his as they sat in this very bar on her birthday. His hand tingles at the memory and he flexes it to shake it out. Cursing his stupid brain for leading him down this path he turns to Britta as she tries to work her Totorola cell phone.

“Hey, squirrel, don’t use that in here. This place is flammable. I know I’d be good looking even with a facial burn but I don’t really want to test that theory.”

She shoves him hard in the shoulder and he’s drunk enough that he tumbles from the bar stool. They spend the next five minutes laughing and Britta shouts, “ _See, I can make you laugh, so there!_ ” like it’s the greatest achievement. Between dying laughter and gasps of air they realize that Britta’s phone really is on fire and the barman has to spray it with water while she watches with an apologetic frown.

 

~x~

 

The next morning Jeff strolls through campus, Bio textbook in one hand and a pack of purple pens in the other. He’s wearing his best jeans and leather jacket and he looks _damn_ good. Shame he doesn’t feel it but he’s already thanked the eight glasses of scotch earlier that morning.

He’s timed his entrance knowing Annie always arrives early on the first day of semester. They need a chat without the others and the interference of guilty feelings they usually stir in him. He’ll tell her what he told Britta; he’s concerned with her dating the wrong guys. And Big Chin is the wrong guy. He shouldn’t have to explain that one but this is Annie and, well, she isn’t a child but she _is_ inexperienced. He’s doing her a favor.

When he arrives at the library a few minutes later there’s a little jolt in his chest when he sees Annie inside, although it's probably just indigestion. She hangs her bag on the back of her chair, chatting animatedly to herself, so pretty and happy that he can’t stop his smile. Really, it’s got a mind of its own where she’s concerned. Big Chin suddenly rises from the usually empty seat and Jeff halts his stride, startled as he watches the meeting of their mouths, and his eyes snap shut in disgust.

Slowly opening one eye his heart panics at the sight of Annie perched on the edge of the table. She looks uncomfortable leaning back on her hands but then Big Chin whispers in her ear and she bites her lower lip, something blatantly seductive in the action, and the plastic pack of pens crackles in Jeff's grasp.

_Bastard._

He shouldn't be the one who gets to do that. He's the wrong guy. It's all just wrong.  

Jeff looks around the library, almost at a loss for words and what to do, but he needs to think quickly on how to handle this, to stop this before it goes too far. Annie clearly needs his help. He takes a deep breath, steeling his focus with a nod, and walks inside.

“Annie. Big Chin. Don’t mind me.”

“Jeff!” Annie squeals and stands suddenly, smoothing out her skirt. “You’re here early.”

Jeff takes his seat, extending legs in her direction. “I wasn’t aware punctuality was a crime, Annie.” It should be, with what he’s just witnessed.“I just wanted to have a chat with my good friend and give her what was promised.”

He gently pushes the pens across the table and as Annie's face lights up, Jeff wants to pat himself on the back. He really is a God.

“Thanks Jeff, these are great.” She stares at the pack for a moment and her smile slowly fades. “No, wait! You can’t just ignore me for two weeks and then buy my forgiveness! Friendship doesn't work like that.”

“Two weeks?” Big Chin frowns as he leans against a trolley of books by the window.

“Oh…yeah.” Annie blushes and flaps her hand slightly. “We also had a, um, disagreement on my birthday.”

Bullshit. More like an agreement. When they held hands he knew everything she was thinking because he was thinking it too. The disagreement came later, along with the guilt and the fear, which is why he ignored her for six days.

It was the right thing to do.

“So, what are you doing here?” Jeff faces the blonde now standing too close to Annie. “Thought you wouldn’t go to this school with your big sister’s toe?”

“Well Jeff, it _is_ Jeff, right?” Jeff bites the inside of his cheek, hard. “When you really like a woman you just want to spend as much time with her as possible.”

His fingers pinch the curve of Annie’s hip and she smiles coyly, shooting her gaze to the floor, and Jeff wants to punch all the things; the table, the door, his stupid average face. He can’t believe she’s buying this shit.

“Well, we have class in an hour so you might want to wrap this up.”

“Jeff!” Annie snaps.

“It’s okay sugar. I can’t blame him for wanting to spend time with you. Right, Jeff?” He laughs softly at the scowl Jeff throws him. “Besides, I’ll be the one seeing you tonight so he can have this time now.”

"How generous of you." Jeff clenches his jaw and tries to think happy thoughts, anything but the ones of Annie and Big Chin – no. No! He just can’t go there. He can’t. It hurts.

It hurts…?

Annie smiles shyly at Big Chin, seemingly hesitant about something before she grabs his shirt and kisses him fully. Jeff tries to be casual, fighting every urge to look away but it's difficult. After more sickening displays of kissing cheeks and touching hands and cutesy gestures of goodbye, Big Chin leaves them in silence.

Annie fusses with her folder. “Sooooo…?” She draws out the word as if it’s new to her.

“So...”

She studies him and sighs, defeated almost. “You’re not going to apologize are you?”

“That’s what the pens are for, although I’m not even sure why I’ve got to apologize.”

“Um, how about ignoring me after my birthday, your behavior at my apartment, ignoring me again. Shall I write a list?”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” She squeaks her protest and he shrugs. “I’ve just been busy. What more do you want from me, Annie?”

“The truth would be nice but you’re not very good at that. You are a _pretend_ lawyer after all.”

Jeff tries to shrug that off but - _dammit_ , how does she do that? The conversation is seriously veering off course and he needs to regain control. “ _Yikes_. Listen, I’ll tell you what I told Britta last night-”

Her head snaps up. “You were with Britta last night?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“No reason.” Her gaze falls to the desk. "Continue."

“I told her that I don’t have a problem with who you want to date-”

“Objection!” Her voice is loud without the noise of five people around them. “What about Vaughn and Rich? Hmm?”

“Uh, overruled. They were douchebags.” He shakes his head because she still doesn’t get it and he thought she was smarter than that. “If you dated someone good, someone I actually liked, I’d have no problem.”

“Oh, so I need your approval now?”

“No, but I’m good at reading people, Annie. It’s just another one of my many skills and you’d be wise to make use of them.”

She snaps her arms across her chest. “How does Josh rate with your _skills_ then?”

“Mr Average? He’s an arrogant douchebag and I’m pretty sure he only wants one thing. Once you give it to him, he’ll be off.”

“Oh, really?” Jeff nods and Annie's face settles smugly. “Well that’s where you’re wrong, mister! He’s already had it. He had it months ago! How do your _skills_ explain that?” Her eyes widen and she gasps against her fingertips, red faced and flustered, and in the silence her face shows a flurry of expressions.

He isn’t sure how to respond because his mind is blank and his mouth suddenly feels like a desert floor. Does she mean her and…?

“Wait. _What_?”

No. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was going to prevent it, stop it before it went that far. Dammit, Annie always messes with his plans.

“I told you.” Abed’s voice cuts through the silence.

“WHOA!” Troy stares at Abed, eyes wide and fit to burst.

In the doorway Shirley and Britta stand with their arms linked, both surveying the scene with puzzled expressions before breaking apart. Shirley mumbles something about a magic eight ball as she makes her way to her seat.

“Shirley, I have no psychic abilities, trust me.” Abed pulls the strap of his book bag over his head. “I saw Annie leave with the Black Rider. That’s why she wasn’t with us at Denny’s.”

 _So that’s when_ …

At the time Jeff assumed she was upset about Pierce and had gone home to cry into her pillow, not – Annie and Big Chin?

_Seriously?_

“Dude," Troy says quietly. "You didn’t tell me.”

“It wasn’t my place. Plus I thought it would be good character development for Annie. She seemed really down at the end of the semester and in need of her own fun adventure.” He pulls a notebook from his bag. “I didn’t expect to be talking about this eight months later but this is what happens with plot twists.”

“It twists things?” Troy asks.

Abed nods. “Exactly.”

“When was this, Annie?” Shirley’s voice is a little too sweet and Jeff is grateful for the wealth of rage he knows she’s hiding. He needs people on his side.

When Annie doesn't answer immediately, Abed’s eyes widen to relish the drama of his lengthy pause. “It was at paintball last year.”

All eyes snap to Annie as she slowly shrinks back in her seat. “What was at paintball?” Pierce asks, entering through the door behind Troy.

“Annie slept with the Black Rider.”

Pierce drops his calculator on the table. “What’s a Black Rider?”

“ _Really_ , Annie?” Britta sounds surprised and maybe a little impressed, like she didn’t know she had it in her.

Neither did Jeff.

Troy tilts his head, considering. “Is there something in paint that makes people horny?”

“Oh, Annie. I don’t trust you dating someone named after one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. That's a bad omen right there!”

“I wouldn’t call it dating, Shirley.” Britta shrinks back in her seat when she catches the look on Shirley’s face.

“Sweet baby Jesus!" Shirley clutches Annie's arm tight. "This wouldn’t have happened if you’d let me baptise you!”

Annie lurches to her feet, arms and hands shaking with rage, and Jeff knows she’s desperate to scream until her lungs are empty. He kind of feels like doing the same thing.

“Yes, it’s true! I had a…one night stand with the Black Rider! Yes, it was after paintball and I was covered in orange paint! You want to know something else? He washed it off my body! How’s that for baptism, Shirley?” Her voice is too shrill to have heard the gasp beside her. “And yes, I enjoyed it but guess what? I’m an adult, it’s allowed! Maybe once you all figure that out we can move on.” She tugs the straps of her backpack and takes one last pointed look at Jeff before leaving.

For a minute the blinds slapping against the door is the only sound. Jeff notices she didn’t take the pack of pens with her and can’t put a name to the feeling in his chest. He only knows he doesn’t like it. It’s ridiculous but it feels like…like she’s forgotten him…like she’s left him behind.

“Pierce was right.” Abed twirls a pencil in hand, looking down at his notebook.

Pierce rubs his palms together, a frown pinching his features. “I was?”

“Yep. You said Annie would have a one night stand in the summer.”

“What? _When_?” Britta scrunches up her face to wrinkle her nose.

“It was during paintball, at the feast in Fort Hawthorne when he was trying to convince us to get ammo. He made that whole speech about how summer meant pool parties, dinners and one night stands and he directed that last one at Annie.”

“ _I did_?” Pierce’s frown slowly fades into a smug smile. “Yeah, I did.”

Jeff wonders if this is what the end of the world feels like.

 

~x~

 

For the next forty minutes Jeff suffers the delights of Britta saying things like, “Annie’s a grown woman experiencing female empowerment for the first time.” And Troy starts with “Yeah, she’s hot” and Abed nods in agreement and Pierce makes a rude joke and Shirley smacks his arm and all these things make Jeff wish he had kept his mouth shut. When the discussion of Annie’s sex life finally dies, Jeff wants to shout ‘Hallelujah!’ but he’s not in the mood for Shirley’s reaction so he thinks it instead.

As they leave the study room, Britta pulls him to one side and waits for the group to walk on ahead. “I’m guessing your purple pens didn’t clear the air this time?” She smiles smugly and Jeff has to clench his jaw.

“You think, Sherlock?”

“I didn’t see that one coming with Annie and Josh though. I’m strangely proud. I wonder if this is what being a mom feels like?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Britta, this is _exactly_ what it feels like.”

When they arrive at Biology, Annie is nowhere to be seen and Jeff panics at the thought of her missing class to go see _him_. Damn it, two dates and he’s changed her already. He knew it, he just knew it _._ A few minutes later he breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of her hovering by the door and tests her gaze with a soft smile. She’s hesitant but slowly her lips curve upward. It’s not a true Annie smile. It’s not _his_ smile. But it’s something.

Britta finally notices the brunette behind them and hugs her awkwardly. “Oh Annie, we’re sorry about before. There’s no judgment here. You’re a grown woman and can do whatever you want.”

“Or _whoever_ …”

“Pierce!” Shirley smacks his arm and he stumbles backwards.

Annie apologizes for her outburst and they launch into a group hug, though Jeff sits this one out. Eventually she takes her seat next to him, staring at the desk, roughly twisting her hands in the awkward silence.

“I’m really sorry, Annie.”

He’s not sure if he’s sorry for provoking her outburst or sorry for hearing it. Either way, he’s sorry for something.

She nods but doesn’t look up. “It’s okay, Jeff. You were just being…you. I can’t fault you for that.”

“ _Okay_ …”

“And for the record, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I just…I don't like being ignored. I know it’s irrational but I guess it’s just one of those high school hang-ups that never quite go away.”

“I wasn’t ignoring-”

“Jeff, please, I’m not a kid, remember? You can no longer feed me lies any more than I can swallow them. You’ve ignored me ever since my birthday but…I understand.”

“You do?” _She does?_

“Yes. Let’s just…move on from this now. I think it’s time.” She nods decisively. “Yes, it’s time.”

His leg begins a nonstop tap beneath the desk. _  
_

“Here, you forgot these. Never forget the purple pens, Annie. What would you do without them?” With a small smile, he passes her the pack.

“I’m sure I’d manage but thanks Jeff.” She says it in such a resigned sort of way that it fills him with unease and he has to swallow thickly. Annie finally turns to him and he sees the hurt, the embarrassment, but she still manages a smile. Impressed by her show of strength he stupidly wants to say “ _that’s my girl_!” but chooses to return her smile instead.

They sit there staring at each other, smiling, breathing, and Jeff is reminded of the moment they sat together on the couch after the model UN. It was easy for him, in that moment, to drop his guard and tell her how much he cared. At the time he reasoned it a consequence of his therapy and just something that needed to be said, especially as Annie was going through a crisis. And it helped, right? She won the fight against her multicultural evil-bitch twin.

But they hadn’t mentioned it since, or her sexy awkward dance before Christmas or their hand holding on her birthday or the moment in her apartment when he wanted to rip off her clothes before he remembered they had an audience. It was their thing, their pattern; they had a moment and they ignored it. It had been necessary because she was too young and he was too old and he actually cared what the study group thought. But most of all, however reluctant he is to admit it, he couldn’t bear the thought of ruining her in some way and losing her friendship forever.

He couldn’t bear the thought of her ruining him.

And there it is.

He feels stupid – pathetic even – admitting that and he’s pretty sure his masculinity has just dropped on the scale but Annie has the power to hurt him and he really doesn’t want to get hurt. He’s seen first-hand how relationships can destroy people; he remembers the nights his mother cried after his father left, as if he could ever forget. He might also try (if you can call that one time with Michelle really trying) but he’s no good at exclusive relationships and he knows that Annie would never settle for what he had with Britta. And why should she? She deserves more. Heck, Britta deserved more too. The difference now, he realizes, after years of denying himself, he deserves more too. He wants more.

He wants her. He wants Annie.

Shit.

Sitting in Biology is not the place to have this sort of revelation (though his therapist said it might happen when he least expects) but it’s actually appropriate, what with it being the study and evolution of living things… or something like that. _He_ was waiting for Annie to grow up and _she_ was waiting for him to acknowledge it, and maybe grow up a little bit too. They were both waiting to evolve.

He comes back from his thoughts and slumps against the desk, exhausted suddenly. If this is what feeling things feels like, he’s glad he stopped doing it as a child because, seriously, he never would have left his couch.

 _Holy crap_.

What the hell happens now?

Annie, meanwhile, has given up on him, showing Pierce a slide on the microscope at the end of their desk. The class is in full session and the background noise of chatter and laughter slowly filters through his conscious.

Jeff catches Abed studying him, head tilted, and throws him a cautious smile before opening his textbook, though he’s unsure if it’s even the right page. When he sneaks a glance at Annie she looks up to check the rest of the group are doing their work and her eye finds his first, as if it’s instinctual, as if they’re in sync.

But they’re not.

And it's at that moment that he realizes.

She evolved long ago.

He’s too late. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been two weeks since Annie finally resolved to move on from Jeff and she already has a boyfriend. She thinks the word ‘boyfriend’ is inadequate because Josh is a man, a very manly man, but ‘manfriend’ sounds kind of weird.

But this is what happens when you put your mind to something, when you make plans with a steely determination.

You succeed.

She steps out of the shower and wipes away the steam from the bathroom mirror with a sigh. Her blurred reflection doesn’t hide the anxiousness in her eyes.

Tonight she has another plan: to have _sex…_ with her boyfriend.

They’ve not been dating long but every date has progressed with intensity. Josh is insatiable and hot-blooded and she has to admit that, on occasion, she’s not wanted to stop the explorations of his strong hands and supple fingers. But something always has, even when Josh forcefully thrust his hand up her skirt in the movie theatre three nights ago. She just couldn’t do it. She doesn’t think herself much of a prude (um, hello, hot shower sex with Josh after only knowing him a few hours thank you very much) but it just didn’t feel right, not least because there was a group of teenagers two rows in front.

So she’s been considering this step for a week now, but it’s reached the point where she knows she just has to do it, nerves be damned. She tried to base her decision on dates (an article once said you shouldn’t have sex until the fifth date and the study statistics seemed trustworthy) but she can’t remember how many dates they’ve had which is strange because when she was with Vaughn she remembered everything. _  
_

It’s stupid that she’s even worrying about it really; it’s not like they haven’t done it once before. Well, twice, but it was the same night so it didn’t really count.

She fastens a towel around her body and runs her fingers through damp hair curling slightly in the humidity, before leaving the bathroom to get ready. She is not prepared – dressed or otherwise – for the tall man leaning against the kitchen bar, drinking beer and staring intently at her bedroom door.

“Jeff!”

Startled, Jeff takes one look in her direction and chokes, spluttering beer over the floor.

“Annie!” He coughs repeatedly into his fist and Annie has to stop herself from rushing to his aid. “I…thought you were in your room,” he finishes dumbly.

“No, showering…” She points to her body, to explain, and regrets it immediately as his gaze sweeps the length of her body, lingering where the towel meets the tops of her thighs. Feeling a jolt of _something_ all the way to her toes she clutches the towel tight where she’d knotted it at her breast, holding her head high as she asks, “Where’s Troy and Abed?”

“Troy’s out and Abed’s gone to get the pizza from downstairs.”

He seems distracted, mesmerised even, by her legs and Annie debates whether to tell him off or just relish the moment. She’s never been witness to his desire so overtly before but then again, she’s never stood before him in a towel that barely covered – well – anything.

She should do it more often – no, Annie, no.

“Um, I didn’t know you were…what are you doing here?” He frowns and she stutters to continue, “Not that you’re not welcome, of course. You’re always welcome…”

She cringes and looks wide eyed at the floor. Could she be anymore awkward? Since her embarrassing revelation two weeks ago and their brief chat in the Bio lab, something had shifted and she didn’t like it. They weren’t ignoring each other but their conversation was a little too stilted and polite at times and they hadn’t been alone together, not once. Annie hated to admit it but there was still a weird air between them that she found unsettling. It was like she didn’t know how to act around him. Okay, so she knew they would never be together but she didn’t want her awareness of that fact to alter their friendship.

For some reason it already had…

“Abed invited me over for pizza and Die Hard and I can’t resist Bruce Willis.” He grimaces with a shake of his head. “Please don’t tell Pierce I said that.”

“I won’t, I promise.” She giggles, feeling some of the awkwardness release, but his returning smile is too affectionate for her to handle wet and undressed. “Well, I think this has been sufficiently embarrassing. I better get ready.”

He nods with a smile, eyes following as she moves to her bedroom. Once inside she turns, grip firm on the door, and sees his gaze snap up from her behind. His brief guilty expression soon melts under the heat and intent of his focused gaze and Annie gasps at the deep movement of his chest, her heart fluttering violently at the thought that _she’s_ left him breathless. She shuts the door hastily before she does something silly like drop her towel and curl her finger to beckon him inside.

Leaning against the door, she lets the moment sink in. She knows it’s irrational and dangerous to even think it – she has a boyfriend now - but she drew that reaction from him. Little Annie Edison. She can’t help but smile.

~x~

 

On Saturday nights Jeff usually heads to a bar to have a few drinks, flirt with some women and maybe – _hopefully_ – take one home, two if he’s lucky. But no. Not this time. He’s pathetic. He’d sooner watch a Die Hard marathon with his movie obsessed friend. Annie’s date tonight is purely coincidental and if he happens to find out some details, well, that’s just random information about his friend that has no relevance to him whatsoever.

Abed returns with the pizza, mumbling something about a nickel in the hallway but all Jeff can focus on is the distant muffle of Annie's hairdryer in the next room and his mind wanders to her dripping wet…in nothing but a towel…naked…lush creamy thighs wrapped around his waist. No. That didn’t happen. But holy crap she’s sexy. The fact that she doesn’t even realize makes her even more tempting. Seriously, he must be a God with the level of restraint he’s employed. Have mercy.

Abed settles the box on the table and flips the lid, steam rising from the centre as he grabs a slice and takes a seat.

“Jeff, I invited you over this evening to reaffirm our friendship. After making out with Annie and spending the summer with Troy, then moving in with-”

“Wait.” Jeff’s heart hammers against his ribcage. “What did you just say?”

“Jeff, I invited you over this evening to reaffirm our friendship. After making out with Annie and spending the summer with Troy, then moving in with- and this is where you interrupted me.”

“When the hell was this?”

He tilts his head at the wall clock. “60 seconds ago.”

“No!” Jeff snaps a little too loud and flicks his gaze to Annie’s closed bedroom door before whispering. “The bit about you making out with Annie.”

“Oh. Paintball.”

“Paintball?” He slumps distractedly into the dining chair, wondering if he’ll ever stop being surprised by Annie Edison. “Seriously?”

“As serious as The Dark Knight.” Abed grabs another slice of pizza, appetite belying his skinny frame.

Maybe Troy’s right, maybe there is something in paint that makes people horny. Jeff rubs his temple, trying to erase the mental picture. Abed’s hands on Annie. Abed’s mouth on Annie. Abed’s tongue in Annie. Annie enjoying it. Jesus, this is not happening. He feels the rising wrath and forces it down with tightened lips. He couldn’t hate him, he wasn’t a douchebag. This was Abed.

“Wow. So…you must be pretty bummed about Annie and Big Chin – I mean Josh.” He huffs in exasperation. “Apparently I have to start calling him Josh.”

Annie had lectured him twice this week for calling him Big Chin. He couldn’t help it. It was ingrained now, like dirt. It wasn’t his fault that everyone else also thought it was an appropriate name to call the guy. What can he say? He’s a leader and the others always follow.

Abed turns to look at him. “Hold on Jeff, the kiss didn’t mean anything. I was Han Solo, she was Leia. As Abed and Annie, the whole thing wouldn’t have happened.” He pauses, gaze contemplative. “Why do you think that is?’

“Huh?”

“You’re slow today, Jeff. I’m disappointed. Usually you can keep up with me.”

“Sorry, Abed, it’s been a weird couple of weeks. I’m…tired...”

Drained, exhausted. It was like he was hyper-aware of Annie now; every move she made, every noise, every word she uttered the last two weeks he was drawn to. It was only when he sat down and stopped that he realized just how on edge the situation made him. He’d coped pretty well – come on, he’s Jeff Winger – but things felt a little stilted between them. And it wasn’t just the feelings he didn’t like, it was the awareness of them. It seemed that therapy opened him up to things he never wanted and never asked for and they made him feel weak. There was a time when he could simply push these emotions aside and just get on with things but now he felt totally off his game.

He doesn’t know whether to thank his therapist for this ‘growth’ or punch him in the face.

“Jeff. Jeff.” Abed clicks his fingers in front of his face a few times. “You zoned out there.”

“Sorry, Abed. What were you saying?”

“Not much. Just that you’re sad about Annie but you already knew that.”

“What? No. Why would I be sad?”

“Because she’s with Josh now and you’ve missed your chance.”

Jeff’s stomach sinks at the thought and he hates himself for it. See, this was why he avoided this kind of shit. “Oh Abed, I think you’re swimming in the sea of delusion again. It’s time to get out now.”

Abed watches him closely. “Jeff, you know that I’m a student of human character, correct?” Jeff nods. “Annie sleeping with Josh was not an in-character moment for her. My guess is she was riding high on the adrenaline of paintball and, combined with the hurt she felt at your rejection and the reveal of you sleeping with Britta, she got carried away in the moment. Annie doesn’t want Josh, not really.”

Damn it, hurting her was his biggest fear and he had done it already. He thought she understood why he denied the goddamn _Annie of it all_ , surely it was obvious. Shirley and Britta would have had his balls in a vice. And he likes his balls, thanks very much.

“You don’t think I care do you?”

“Please, Jeff. Remember who you’re talking to.” Abed shakes his head, unimpressed. “I’m not one for spoilers but your back-and-forth undefined relationship with Annie is boring me. I’m ready for new arcs and adventures.”

“Oh, well, I’m _so_ sorry we’re boring you!”

Abed tilts his head. “Hmm. I’m sensing you’re upset.”

“ _You think_?! Why are you even telling me this?”

“Several reasons, Jeff. One: after Annie’s revelation, I saw your face in Biology; you were having a major character breakthrough, followed by what looked like you wanting to throw yourself off a cliff. Two: I don’t trust Josh. He reminds me of someone, but I can’t think where I’ve seen him before. I’m lost on that one.” He pauses to take a bite of pizza and Jeff grows more agitated with every grind of his jaw. “And three: deep down Annie might not want Josh but she’s determined enough to convince herself otherwise and there might be your true problem.”

Jeff grabs a slice of pizza and, for once, chooses to ignore the calorific grease on his fingertips. “And what do you expect me to do with this information, Abed?”

“A director can only lead so far, Jeff. It is in your hands now.”

 

~x~

 

In her bedroom, Annie pulls on an outfit she’s never had the courage to wear; a black strapless dress with a low cut sweetheart neckline, tight-fitting bodice and short tulip skirt. She’s wearing heeled silver sandals – ridiculous in February but she spent ages painting her toenails and wants to show them off, regardless if she freezes or not.

She takes one last look in the mirror.

The reflection shocks her a little. Her hair, dried in loose waves, makes her feel a bit wild and…free. With the addition of some smoky eye shadow and a flick of eyeliner she learnt how to apply from a tutorial video on youtube that morning, her eyes look huge and suggestive. She puckers her ruby red lips, blowing kisses at herself, tilting her head and scrunching her shoulders upwards to practice her seductive pose, only to roll her eyes an instant later.

Seductive is not in her forte.  _  
_

She’s filled with nerves at the idea of leaving her bedroom because Jeff is out there but at the same time she wants to because, well, Jeff is out there. She can’t deny that part of her dressed for him, not after the way he looked at her, but that is yet another dangerous thought she simply cannot afford. _Moving on, remember?_ Inhaling deeply she pulls up her chin with a resolute nod, grabbing her purse and wrap on the way out.

When she opens the door, Annie has to use all of her willpower not to giggle and fluster at the sight of Jeff’s eyes nearly popping from his head, the sudden flaccid flop of the pizza slice in his hand. She bites the inside of her cheek and turns to Abed to release the smile that’s threatening to blossom. Really, his reaction shouldn’t make her this happy…

“Annie, you look hot.” Abed sounds as if he’s reading the TV guide. That’s a good sign, right?

The buzzer rings loud and Abed jumps to answer it, telling them he’ll return with her date in 180 seconds.

“Abed, wait! You don’t have to…” She calls after him but it’s too late. She turns to Jeff and shrugs awkwardly. “I told Josh I’d meet him downstairs.”

She shakes her head, realizing how loud the silence seems and wonders if Jeff can hear the erratic beat of her heart. She’s not expecting him to say anything and yet there's a small flutter of hope inside...

“You look beautiful, Annie. _Really_.” He swallows hard and takes another long look of her from head to toe. “Just…stunning.”

No one’s ever called her that before. No one. Her bashful smile ebbs away under the intensity of his gaze as it trails and touches on every surface of her uncovered flesh; the curve of her breasts swelling above her neckline, the expanse of her thigh not usually so exposed. He fidgets in his seat, tapping fingers against the table surface before he licks his lips and, instinctively, she does the same and there’s some kind of animalistic growl deep within his chest. His chair falls backwards with a slap as he stands up and rushes towards her, gripping the tops of her arms tightly with hands she’s missed, even though they’ve never touched her the way she longs for.

“Annie…” His whispered breath sends shivers down her spine and her head rolls back to meet his eyes – fiery dark and lost. She feels herself slipping too, into that realm of awareness where it is only them and their passion for one another because – who is she kidding, she can’t move on from this – it’s there, it’s always there, on the surface, under it, lurking, waiting to be scratched, chipped and chiselled away, longing to blossom and set free. Why can’t they set it free? _Why?_

There are reasons why, plenty of them, but they’ve slipped beyond rational thought and oh my…

His heated palm drops to the high curve of her behind and he pulls her flush against him, breasts pressed into his chest. His mouth lowers slowly in a rush of warm breath – the tip of his nose brushes gently against her own, and she feels herself stretching up just a…little…closer – and it is the smell, of pizza and beer, so unlike Jeff, that saves her from drowning because she knows this isn’t him, isn't what he really wants. He’s only doing this because of Josh.

“I…I have to go.” She pushes away from his chest. “Have fun with Abed.”

"Annie, wait…" His hand curls around her elbow. “We should talk.”

She huffs bitterly, snatching herself out of his grasp. “Oh, now we need to talk, because _you’re_ ready. Dammit, Jeff, no! _I’m_ not ready. I’ve got a date with my boyfriend…I’ve…I’m moving on. I’m going to have sex tonight! I don’t want to talk! How’d you like them apples?” She flushes and wonders where her brain filter is.

“They’re rotten and stupid and full of crap.”

“What?!”

“I don’t know!” He huffs and flails his arms wildly. “I’m not making any sense these days!”

Abed enters the apartment with Josh trailing behind and Annie’s grateful for the reprieve. She turns away from Jeff and smiles widely at the tall blonde eyeing her with approval. Her stomach drops but it's not the same reaction as when Jeff looks at her like that, it's not excitement or desire or anticipation, and her chest tightens painfully at the realization. There’s just no comparison. But it doesn’t matter. She’s Annie Edison; driven, always, in every endeavor. She’ll make it work.

It has to…

Josh steps forward and kisses her cheek before glaring across the room. “Here again, Jeff? You sure like hanging around.”

“Yeah, what can I say, Josh, it _is_ Josh, right?” Annie snaps her gaze back to Jeff in surprise. She watches as he lowers his chin, eyes focused on hers. “When you really like a woman you just want to spend as much time with her as possible.”

Annie’s mouth feels like she’s been chewing cotton swabs and she has to swallow twice. What – what does he mean?

Josh darts narrowed eyes between Jeff and Annie and laughs softly, nodding all the while. “Ah, it’s like that is it? Luckily, paintball's not the only thing I win.”

Jeff scoffs. “If I remember correctly, you didn’t even win paintball.”

“That depends on your definition of the prize.”

“I wish I had some guns because this would be the perfect moment for a duel,” Abed says monotonously.

Josh chuckles again. “Come on sweetie, there’s a romantic date waiting with your name on it. Let’s go.”

Annie is taken by the hand and led from the apartment, completely unaware of what else has been said. She waves confusedly at Abed, baffled by the hard look on Jeff’s face, and doesn’t shake the hazy feeling until she’s buckled up in the seat of Big Chin’s car – _dammit!_

~x~

 

Jeff can’t take his eyes off the closed apartment door, even though he knows Annie is not coming back. Wishing for something doesn’t make it happen. Didn’t he learn that as a kid, waiting for his Dad to come back through the door?

He flips open another beer and watches the lid reflect gold light as it rolls in circles on the table. Abed, meanwhile, stares confusedly at the upturned chair on the floor and sets it straight before walking to the TV.

“That was intense. What happened when I left you and Annie alone?”

“Nothing happened. Nothing’s going to happen.” He sighs. “Are we gonna watch this movie?”

“Do you want something to happen, Jeff?” Abed drops a disc into the DVD player before turning to study him seriously. “Be honest now.”

Jeff feels a wave of tiredness hit and slumps heavily in Troy’s recliner. He inhales deeply. “Yes, Abed. I guess I do.” There, he said it out loud. Not so bad. He releases his breath but feels uneasy and weird and can’t stop fidgeting in his seat.

Abed fast-forwards through the 21st Century Fox screen card. “Okay.”

Jeff frowns. “Okay? That’s all you have to say on this? No burning me at the stake, no telling me that I’m too old or too jaded or just not good enough?”

Abed stares at him for a minute before taking his seat. “You’re worried what the group would think if you pursue Annie romantically. Interesting.”

“Abed, you didn’t answer my question.”

“Right. Personally, I have no problem with you and Annie, in truth, I find your dynamic intriguing. Troy wouldn’t care. I’m sure Pierce has already figured it out but he might show fake outrage to get onside of Shirley. Your only problem lies with Shirley and Britta.”

Exactly as he thought. Balls in a vice.

“There might be some awkwardness with Britta. She could get jealous if her insecurities come out to play, or she might think it’s creepy. It’s also possible she’s figured it all out and is fine with it. Britta really is a wild card.”

“But she’s my friend and I care what she thinks.”

“In that case, you’d be the best person to judge. As for Shirley, she might learn to tolerate it but she’ll never fully be okay with you and Annie. At some point Jeff, and I’m holding out for a musical montage, you’ll realize that if you really want to be with Annie, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. That’s what they say in the movies.”

Jeff stares at his friend, a smile forming slowly. “Abed? Does anyone ever tell you how important you are?”

Abed nods. “Troy tells me all the time.”

 

~x~

 

Annie jabs her pasta with her fork and sweeps it around her plate, once, twice, three times.

She's sitting in a small Italian bistro drinking the kind of expensive wine she can't even pronounce, but no matter what she tries, she just can’t stop replaying events from earlier. This is not what she had in mind when she resolved to move on from stupid Jeff Winger. If anything she was thinking about him even more.

“Annie, everything okay?”

She looks up to find Josh staring at her above his wine glass. “Huh?”

“You seem a little preoccupied tonight," he says. "What’s wrong?”

Nothing. Everything. She should be happy. Josh has done everything she ever wanted. He’s taken her to romantic restaurants with melting candles and roses in the middle of the table and music playing softly in the background. He smiles at her and holds her hand and tells her she’s beautiful. He makes her feel important and valued. It’s everything she’s ever hoped for.

Except…somewhere along the way, all her hopes changed. It’s really just like the rest of her life; she was on track to go to an Ivy League school before an Adderall addiction ran her off road and grounded her in Greendale. It wasn’t what she wished for but it’s what she got and, actually, it was exactly what she needed. She can admit that now, after everything.

And now, here she sits in a fancy restaurant with a gorgeous man who actually doesn’t mind being seen with her in public – who wants her and desires her and tells her as much – and it’s what she always wished for but is it what she _needs_? She can’t help but think something is missing.

She curses herself for getting into this mess because she really is her own worst enemy. If she found the strength to beat Adderall, why can’t she do the same with Jeff? When she was on Adderall there was a break in the fog, a moment of clarity where she looked at the direction her life could take if she allowed her addiction to conquer her and she saw no hope there, no future, and it had terrified her deeply. Somehow she scraped together what little strength and determination she had left at the time and checked into rehab, and opened up a whole new future for herself. And look at what she ended up with? Roommates, friends, an unexpected family…

It should be just the same with Jeff if only she tried. There is no hope of anything beyond friendship between them and there’s a fantastic man sitting opposite, providing every romantic notion she’s ever had, offering a relationship with potential, maybe even some sort of future. Logically, she should be able to find the strength to forget all about Jeff and move on but… when he looks at her, with every touch and whisper and smile, she can’t help but feel the glimmer of hope, the possibility. That’s why she still wanders down the same old path in his direction. And she always will until he stops lighting the way.

Annie puts down her fork to focus on Josh. “I’m just not hungry. Let’s go back to your place.”

His gaze darkens and his mouth lilts in a wicked way as he clicks his fingers for the check. Annie tries not to think much as they exit the restaurant and climb into his car. She tries not to think on the journey to his apartment, or the ride in the elevator. Instead she focuses on the heat of his hand as it brushes her breast, the flick of his tongue against her neck.

They reach his door and after much fumbling for his keys, Josh finally tugs her inside, discards her silver wrap and pulls her against him. He nibbles on her ear as his palm curves around her backside and Annie jolts back, startled, seared by the memory of Jeff doing the same thing not two hours previously and everything feels so wrong all of a sudden. _  
_

“Josh, wait...”

“Oh come on, we’ve waited long enough.” He leans in for another kiss but Annie holds steady with a palm against his chest.

“No, I don’t want to do this, I’m not ready.”

“Nonsense, sugar. You were ready the moment I ran into you at that market.” He clutches her breast with a squeeze that feels a little harsh for her liking and she starts to panic.

“I said STOP!”

She pushes his chest forcefully until he stumbles backwards.

“Damn, you’re a little tease, Bean Allergy.” He looks at the hurt on her face and sighs heavily. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“I’m sorry too, Josh, but I don’t think this is going to work.”

He smiles at her, resigned and knowing. “I guess maybe I’m not going to win this time?”

She shrugs with a weak smile and grabs her wrap from the floor, curling it around herself protectively.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think anyone is going to win.”

 

~x~

 

It’s past midnight and the room is dark except for the flicker of the TV as the credits of Die Hard 2 crawl slowly over the screen. Abed waits until he's checked the soundtrack listings before he presses stop on the remote, crashing the apartment into silence.

“I wonder where Annie is. She’s never this late coming back from her dates.” He shoots upright in his recliner. “Should I be concerned?”

Jeff’s grip tightens painfully around his near-empty beer bottle. “She’s having sex with Big Chin. You probably won’t see her till tomorrow.”

“And this bothers you.”

“Abed! Will you _please_ stop with all these Annie questions?”

“It wasn’t a question. I didn’t inflect at the end of my sentence.”

 He clenches his jaw. “Whatever, I just can’t…I don’t want to deal with this anymore. The topic is off the table.”

“Then why are you hanging around waiting for Annie to return?”

“I’m not. You invited me for a movie marathon and we’re only half way through.”

“But you’ve been sleepy ever since McLane realized his wife was on one of the planes circling the airport. Usually you would have given up and gone home by now.”

“ _No_ -”

“And you’ve been looking over at the front door every sixteen minutes.”

“ _Abed_ …” The threat to his tone is just enough to plunge them back into silence. He sits there picking at the label on his beer bottle, not really sure what else to do with his hands. He's run them through his hair enough already.

“Hmm. I never considered that you’re new at this, Jeff.” He turns to find Abed still staring at him, his gaze direct. “I can see where I went wrong. I will help you.”

“New?” Jeff frowns, completely confused by the change in conversation.

“At feeling things. If you just wanted to sleep with Annie, you would have done that already. But add feelings to the mix and you’re at a loss. I always knew you’d open your heart one day Jeff, but never realized the difficulties you faced. Obviously this scene needs more direction, so I will help.”

Jeff opens his mouth to contest but decides against it when faced with Abed’s knowing gaze. It’s too late to backtrack now, not after he caught this honesty bug and threw up its remnants all over the apartment this evening. Instead he narrows his eyes and leans to one side.

“I’m listening…”

Abed’s eyes light up. “If you can find a way to get Annie ‘Hot-Lips’ Edison to meet in your old office at the newspaper on Monday, I will do the rest. Interested?”

“Abed, you had me at Hot-Lips...”

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch on Monday Annie finds herself outside the offices of The Greendale Gazette Journal Mirror.

She’s a little reluctant to go inside because she hasn’t worked for the paper since 2010 when she left in a haze of journalistic disgrace, the day of her conspiracy adventure with Jeff. She still wasn't sure how but one of the junior reporter's found out about the diorama explosion and started digging around for reasons why, persistent in asking questions, hunting for a lead.

To this day she blames Leonard.

But to prevent Jeff from discovering her part in the conspiracy, she gave the reporter false information and sent him on a time-wasting messy trail of nothing. At the time it felt like such a genius idea, and fooling him had added to the thrill she felt that day; conspiring with the Dean, spending time with Jeff. It was so much fun. But she soon deflated when she discovered her plan wasn’t as fool proof as she hoped and he reported her to the Dean. Obviously still traumatised by the shooting (and her part in it) he had banned her effective immediately. She had been devastated – there may have been a little meltdown in the library - a few tears, nothing major – but she soon dedicated her time to other extra-curricular activities and forgot all about it.

She wonders what made the Dean change his mind after all this time.

Still, she really needs the extra work to focus on, so she hugs her backpack tight and walks inside. The staff are milling about, marking leads on the chalk-board, chatting hurriedly and rewinding their recording devices. Desk phones ring intermittently and the old printers are loudly churning out messy print and Annie feels the buzz of working in the Newsroom again.

She stops outside the Editor’s office and -

“Jeff?”

Stretched out in his old chair, Jeff folds up the paper he’s reading and smiles widely as she wanders inside. “Milady.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t get an English credit for this anymore?”

“I can’t but my therapist says I need to spend some time channelling my skills into selfless endeavors. So here I am.”

“ _Okay_ …” She stares confusedly and his smile softens to the look she knows so well – of fondness and warmth – and she suddenly remembers everything that happened at the weekend. “What am _I_ doing here then?" she asks quickly to dislodge her train of thoughts. "Did you…did you request me?”

Jeff leans on his elbows, eyes focused on hers. “Obviously, Annie, you’re my Ace newshound, and well, you and I both know we make a great team.”

“That’s debatable. I remember searching for a beetle for our terrarium while you updated your twitter status. I wouldn’t call that great teamwork.”

“ _Yikes_. For the record, I stand by every sentiment on my twitter feed about the Ben Sherman’s winter collection. It’s not my fault that people can’t handle the truth.”

Annie laughs. “You really are ridiculous, you know that?”

He leans back in his chair, hands secured behind his neck, and smiles wickedly, and Annie shakes her head, wondering how he could possibly act like none of it happened, like nothing has changed. She really needs to learn his secret fast because he is all she thought about the whole weekend; him and their almost-kiss, and the rest of their almost-moments, and how his hands felt on her skin when he touched her. The stupid goddamn Annie of it all.

She’s tired of it.

Still, she can’t resist returning his smile, no matter how annoying and confusing and frustrating the man is. “Can we move on from your ego, please? I’ve got things to do.”

He smiles and leans forward, his tone hushed and low. “What if I was to tell you there is a conspiracy that requires our special solving skills?”

She lights up at the memory of their day spent together, even if she did get fired. “A conspiracy?”

He nods. “A big one.”

She hadn’t even realized she’d missed the twinkle in his eye until it’s there, staring back at her, and her grin spreads wide. “Really? Does this one go all the way to the top or is it just slightly below the middle?”

Jeff laughs. “This is Greendale, Annie. What do you think?”

She feels a burst of relief at the lack of awkwardness in the air and their return to form, their usual rhythm. “Does it require guns?”

He smirks. “I hope not…”

"So," she intones, moving closer to the desk almost eagerly. “What is it?”

“Well, here’s the thing. I don’t know. It’s so much of a conspiracy that knowing its name is a conspiracy.”

“You sound like Abed.”

“This is what happens when you watch six hours of movies with one person. I think you start to become them.”

“Oh, I hope not.” _  
_

He smiles. “Really?”

“Of course. I like you as you are, you know. Also, there can only be one Abed. He’s special.” Jeff’s face hardens, minutely, and in the silence Annie wonders what she said wrong. “So, um, can you give me any details about my assignment? What do you want me to do?”

“Take a look at this.” Jeff hands her an envelope. Inside she pulls out a note with letters cut from different fonts of newspaper headlines. Whatever she was expecting it wasn’t this.

“A ransom for the Greendale Human Being. Are you serious? This material is hardly suitable for my hard-hitting journalistic integrity, Jeff.” She shakes her head, lost in thought as she reads it again. “And how is this even a conspiracy? This doesn’t even go to the middle, it barely leaves the floor.”

She looks up from the note to find him smiling at her affectionately, almost wistful before the expression fades into his regulation Winger smirk. “I don’t know, Annie. That’s what we are going to find out.”

“We?”

“Yes, _we_. That’s usually what happens when two people work together.”

He smiles, enthusiastic and hopeful as he waits for her response, and Annie’s not sure why but something doesn’t feel… right.

“Why are you doing this?” He snaps back slightly in surprise, eyes narrowed questioningly. “I doubt you really care whether the Human Being was kidnapped, Jeff. I know I don’t. He’s creepy. So what’s in it for you?”

“Annie, I’m offended by your tone.”

“Oh come on, Jeff. We both know you don’t do things unless you get something out of it.”

He folds his arms. “Do you have any evidence to support your claim, Miss Edison?”

She replicates his gesture. “You convinced Troy to return to football so the Dean wouldn’t send out those pictures of you. You became my debate partner for a parking space. You only agreed to be Editor for an English credit. You-”

“Okay, okay. Sustained. _Jesus_. Has anyone ever told you you’d make a good lawyer, Annie?” She flushes, shooting her gaze to the floor. “Still, there was more to the debate though, wasn’t there?”

She snaps back to look at him, slightly wide eyed. “What do you mean?”

He shifts in his seat and looks uncomfortable, though only briefly. “Well, it may have started with a parking space but…you know…” He winds his fingers in a gesture that suggests he’s struggling with what to say. “It soon became a chance to beat Simmons, after what he said to you.”

Her heart is violent in her chest, pulse loud in her ears. “You still got something out of it though, didn’t you?”

“Yeah? And what’s that?” His gaze is suddenly so intense that she takes a step back, feeling her cheeks fire. This is not the time to be plagued by memories of their first kiss.

"You got the satisfaction of...seeing Simmons lose, right?"

He pauses. “Yeah, and it was worth it.”

His words are spoken so softly, wistfully almost, that a gasp catches in the back of Annie's throat. She can’t explain it and the fact she can’t annoys her but she has more pressing things to worry about like – why is he still staring at me like that and can he actually read my mind? Their eyes meet over the desk and Annie wishes she was the kind of woman who had the courage to march over there and sweep everything off the desktop and pull him against her. She may be a lot of things – a lot of crazy, surprising things – but she is not that. The thought makes her kind of sad. She’ll never be the kind of woman Jeff Winger needs or desires, not really.

She’s startled by his loud cough. “Anyway, this is all irrelevant Annie. I explained the reasons I’m doing this - the therapist and the selfless endeavors or did I hallucinate that part?”

She straightens the invisible creases of her skirt in effort to collect herself. “No, but I’m still not convinced, Jeff.”

“And here I was thinking I was famous for my powers of convincing.” He smiles briefly before taking a deep breath. “Okay, what if I have a personal investment in the outcome?”

“I knew it!” Annie shouts triumphantly, but frowns when she thinks about it. “Wait, _you_ have a personal investment in finding the creepy Human Being?”

“No. I have a personal investment in us working together. What would you say to that?”

Well, she doesn’t know what to say to that. She bites her lip. The prospect of spending time with Jeff and getting their friendship back on track is tempting but what about her resolve to move on? She can’t forget about Jeff Winger and all the moments they share if she spends all day with him…having more moments. That’s the kind of illogical behavior she simply cannot afford. Plus there’s all the other stuff that’s tempting too. Like his lips. And his butt. And his chest. And his biceps.

“I...I don’t know, Jeff. I’d like to help you but I’ve got a lot on at the moment, what with-”

“ _Josh_?” His face hardens again and she bristles slightly.

“What? No, he’s got nothing to do with this.”

In truth, she had thought little of Josh since Saturday. Okay, so she didn’t think of Josh at all. It makes her sound so flighty; one day she was thinking about having sex with the man and the next day she had forgotten all about him, thoughts plagued instead by the smug smirking crafty jackrabbit sitting in front of her. Oh God, she was a terrible person!

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure you would have jumped at the chance to write an article for the newspaper again, at least before you started dating Josh.”

“Actually, I’m still catching up on my pre-semester reading that I should have done, well, um, pre-semester.”

It’s surprising how easy she finds lying, to herself and others. She’s quite the dab hand at it now.

“ _You,_  behind with your reading?” Jeff’s eyes narrow suspiciously and her heart flutters. “You’re lying.”

Dammit!

She needs to leave quickly before he realizes she’s not even with Josh anymore, that he's out of the picture before he was ever really in it. She’s not ready to tell anyone yet, not ready for Shirley’s broken-heart brownies or Britta’s awkward hugs or Jeff’s smugness and pity. She hasn’t prepared yet.

“FYI _Jeff_ , calling someone a liar when you’re trying to get them to do something is not the way to go about it.” She turns to the door. “I will see you in study group tomorrow.”

He sighs wearily. “ _Annie_ …”

Just as she exits his office she almost runs into Abed walking jauntily, swinging a set of keys around his finger. He stops mid whistle. “Annie, are you-”

“Leaving? Yes.”

And she doesn’t look back. Even though her heart is telling her– just one quick look, it won’t hurt - she decides to follow her head instead. Good job, Annie. Good job.

It’s the only thing that will get you through this.

 

~x~

 

Jeff leans back wearily in his office chair, swinging his legs up onto the desk and crossing them at his ankles. He stares up at the ceiling, wondering if this feeling, this constant unease and lack of control, will ever leave. He does not like it. It’s long outstayed its welcome.

All he had to do was convince her to stay, to join him on a fun adventure, and he couldn’t even do that. What the hell was happening to him? He was seriously losing his touch. Greendale was draining the charm from his body, one semester at a time. Or maybe Annie just had an in-built bullshit detector where he was concerned. Well, she was nothing if not accomplished.

He looks over and sees Abed in the doorway staring at him inquisitively. “Abed, I’m done.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not interested in your plan anymore.”

Abed steps further into the room. “You’re only saying that because it failed.”

“No, I’m saying it because it’s stupid and it’s just not me. Look at me. Look at my face.” He waves his hands across his face.

“I’m looking. I’ve just realized you lack facial symmetrical. I don’t find that comforting.”

“Gee, thanks Abed.” He sighs heavily. “The point is, I don’t chase after women, they come after me. This whole romantic gesture thing isn’t me. You of all people should know that.”

“I do. That’s why the plan wasn’t romantic at all.”

“What, me begging the Dean – the Dean of all people, Abed – for Annie’s job back and then wanting to spend the day with her is not romantic?”

He shudders remembering the look in the Dean’s eyes when he asked for a favor. It was gleeful and terrifying and made him wish he had the power to run through wooden doors.

“No, that’s not romantic, at least not what I understand as romance. Besides, that wasn’t the plan. In fact, I was on my way to complete the plan just now. Look.” He jiggles the set of keys dangling from one finger.

Jeff frowns. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Keys to your office. I was going to lock you in here with Annie. All you had to do was keep her here.” Even the shake of his head is disappointed in him.

“Wait. _That_ was your big plan? Locking me and Annie in this office?”

“Correct.”

“And how was that supposed to help me, Abed?”

“I was going on leave you in here for an indeterminate amount of time. I’d already informed all newspaper staff members to ignore you both. The scene was set perfectly. You and Annie would take turns shouting for help but after a while you’d grow tired and there would be brief snatches of silence and lingering looks. Then one of you would be unable to stand the tension and blurt out how you really felt.” His eyes glaze over, lost in thought, and his face almost takes on a manic quality. “The plan was fool proof, Jeff. The perfect chance to talk things through. Speak your heart’s desire. Your very own bottle episode. Think of all the things you could have done. The possibilities…”

Jeff swallows, hard. There was a moment earlier when he wanted nothing more than to lay Annie out on his desk and slowly peel away the clothing hiding her body; to feast on her and memorize her curves like a fucking map. But things change, moments pass. Would they ever get the chance? He’s doubtful now, not with Annie constantly getting mad at him lately and Big Chin hanging around with his stupid average face.

He shakes his head. “But what about the ransom note and the conspiracy with the Human Being?” He hates to admit it but he was actually looking forward to the stupid adventure. It had been fun the last time.

“Misleads. Oldest trick in the book. I wanted to make sure you were taken by surprise just as much as Annie when I locked you inside, just to give the scene a real sense of integrity. Besides, you don’t think someone would really kidnap the Human Being do you? I thought you were smarter than that.”

“THE HUMAN BEING WAS KIDNAPPED?!"

Jeff and Abed turn to Troy in the doorway, backpack slung over one shoulder. His eyes are wide, forehead creased with concern, and he's clutching the doorframe for some kind of support.

“No, Troy, that was just part of my elaborate scheme to help Jeff win Annie.”

“Abed!” Jeff shouts, his heart slamming against his ribcage.

“Oh, was it a secret? I’m sorry, unless you tell me it’s a secret I don’t know. I can’t tell these things.”

Troy shrugs. “Hey dude, whatever. You want to go back to a donut after you’ve licked it, that’s your choice. I’m over that now.” He pauses, considering something. “Damn, now I’m craving donuts.”

Jeff studies his younger friend. “Well, thanks for your input, Troy, that’s very…helpful but there’s nothing between me and Annie and I’m not trying to win her, as if I’d have to try.”

He winces at that but shrugs it off just as quickly. The fewer people that know, the better. He doesn’t want to look like some infatuated teenager pining after a girl. It makes him feel nervous and sick and stupid and he is too damn good to be any of those things.

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot Jeff. I see things.” Troy shuffles his backpack further on his shoulder. “But I can keep a secret if you want. I’ve got some brain space for one or two. Don’t make me keep it too long though. We don’t want another Shirley Andre Chang situation on our hands.”

“I agree. That’s kind of last season and repeats are boring. Let’s try to mix it up this time.” Abed stuffs the set of keys in his jean pocket and turns to Troy. “Ready to battle the Blorgons?”

“Always man, always.”

They perform their handshake and turn to leave, Troy exiting first and walking ahead while Abed stops just outside the door.

“You know, Jeff, if you’re really serious about Annie, there is one more thing you could try.”

He sighs. “And what’s that?”

“The truth. A new concept in your field but one which could open a whole new exciting world for you, like Earth 2. Think about it.”

Jeff watches him leave and laughs sardonically. Little did Abed know he’s thought of nothing else.

 

~x~

 

The next few days pass by in an uneventful blur of study group and classes but Annie is exhausted. 

She spent the week throwing herself into study, escaping every night to the library. It stopped her thoughts of Jeff, for a few hours at least, and was enough to fool Troy and Abed that she was still going on dates with Josh. She still hadn’t told the study group that they had broken up or that she was never really into him as much as she had claimed. But if she told them that, she’d be confronted with questions and Annie didn’t think they were ready for her answers. Jeff least of all…

She’s never been happier to see Friday or the weekend.

It’s just after 6pm and she’s sitting in the campus library jotting down some notes from her recorder when she feels a tap on her shoulder. The Dean stands behind her dressed head to toe in Dalmatian print, wearing a full skirt and fur coat.

She has to stifle a giggle. “Dean Pelton! Or should I say Cruella De Vil?”

He gasps, hand flying to his heart. “Miss Edison, how can you say such a thing? I could never dress as a character that skins the fur off those beautiful puppies!”

“Oh, but I thought…”

“It’s um, dog lovers night at the local Travel Inn. I thought I might stop by, you know, being in the general area.” He fluffs out the length of his skirt, swishing it side to side.

“ _Okay_ , well, have fun!”

“Oh I will, Annie. I will. But I wanted to ask if you were happy to be back on the newspaper since Jeffrey got your job back. You’re lucky he was so complimentary of you.” He sighs, eyes glazing. “Wonderful man.”

Annie frowns. “I didn’t realize…I mean. I really have my job back? It’s not just because the Human Being was kidnapped?”

The Dean narrows his eyes, and the light dances off his glasses. “ _Kidnapped?_ I’ve just seen him cheering on the basketball team. He was a little upset because we had to sell his pom-poms but that’s what happens when we have no money to spare these days!”

“ _What?_ ”

“What?”

“So the Human Being wasn’t kidnapped?” He shakes his head, looking at her as though she’s clinically insane. “Why would Jeff make that up?”

“Oh Annie, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think you need to ask Jeffrey about that. Okay, well, off I go. Woof Woof!” His fingers flutter behind him and she watches the sway of his departing figure with a confused frown.

When she arrives home an hour later, Troy and Abed are in their recliners playing a computer game involving machine guns and blood and gore. She feels like playing, thinking shooting people might be a good way to release some of her stress and free her from the haze currently clouding her brain.

Violent, perhaps, but necessary. _  
_

When they barely acknowledge her existence though, so engrossed in their own world, Annie flits about in her bedroom, sorting out the laundry she has to do at the weekend, putting away her books and tidying her dresser. Her thoughts are so occupied by what the Dean told her that she’s halfway through changing her outfit before she realizes. She dressed for one of her ‘fake’ dates. She’s only wearing her usual style of clothes but she supposes the skirt is a little shorter and the blouse is a little tighter and low cut.

Maybe this is just how she dresses now.

Since she’s dressed up with nowhere to go, she decides on the nearest bar to try to drink away her thoughts and drown out the existence of Jeff Winger and all the complications he entails. That’s a very adult thing to do, right? She nods at her reflection in her dresser mirror, glosses her lips, fluffs her hair a little and grabs her purse.

Troy is the first to notice her presence and judging by her outfit it’s not hard to guess why. Well, he does have a fondness for Annie’s boobs.

“So, another hot date tonight Annie?” Troy asks, clutching his game controller.

She sighs and presses a hand to her forehead. “Actually guys, I’m not seeing Josh again.”

Abed pauses the game on the screen. “ _Interesting_.” He turns his gaze to Troy, holding it, eyes narrowed before they both turn to her.

“Why are you dressed like that then?” Troy nods at her outfit. "You know, all fancy?"

“Oh, well, I may have wanted you to think I was going out on a date.” They both frown at her. “I ended things with Josh last Saturday…not that they ever really started…” She shakes her head and sighs and god, she feels pathetic.

“Where have you been going every night this week?” Troy asks.

“The library. I know, I know. I’m pathetic.”

“Does Jeff know about you and Josh?” Abed asks.

“No. Why would he? I don’t really want to give him the satisfaction of me dumping someone he didn’t approve of. No, thank you!”

“So he hasn’t told you the truth yet? Hmm. I really thought I convinced him with the Earth 2 idea.”

“Abed, what are you talking about?” Her eyes widen. “Is this about the conspiracy?”

“Yeah, Abed. What. Are. You. Talking. About?” Troy looks as confused as she feels. “Is there an Earth 2, like with aliens? Nah, man, I don’t like this. Aliens do stuff to your butts!”

“Troy, it’s nothing for you to worry about.” Abed turns his head back to the screen and resumes the game. “Annie, you should probably ask Jeff.”

It's the second time someone has said that to her today and with a clench of her fists, she decides it will be the last. _  
_

“Guys, I’m going out.”

She spins on her heel and marches outside, closing the front door behind her, shutting herself off from Troy and Abed and unanswered questions hanging in the air. She tries to focus on something – anything – but finds herself stomping down the stairs, heels tap tapping heavily on the floor. The more she strides, the more the adrenaline pumps through her veins until she's shaking almost violently. She’s so sick of this, the not knowing how Jeff feels, the insecurity, the constant confusion, the second guessing. She deserves so much better. They need to have a talk, once and for all. First, she really could do with a drink, a scotch perhaps.

She knows just the man who might have some.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Friday night and the TV fills Jeff's apartment with a low light that flickers with every change of scene. He'd lowered the volume a while ago, barely paying attention to the screen, choosing instead to focus on his thoughts and things like feelings, and his foot jiggles rapidly with every sip and swig of scotch. 

_Should he tell her the truth?_

The idea doesn’t sit well with him, in fact, it makes him want to down a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and he fucking hates that stuff. What the hell would he say anyway? Sure, he’s an expert speaker but he’s more of a fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants kind of guy and he doesn’t think that will work on Annie. She deserves a bit more consideration, a bit more respect.

Seriously. It’s these moments where he wonders what the hell has become of his life.

A sharp knock on the door stirs him from his thoughts and he wearily pushes himself from the couch, cursing the stupid broken intercom his super was supposed to fix weeks ago. If Chang is out there he will not be responsible for his actions. He ducks to peer through the peephole and his heart starts wild against his ribcage.

He still won’t be responsible for his actions.

“Annie? What are-”

“You!” She pokes him hard in the chest before pushing past him and marching inside.

“Ow! What the hell?!” He pulls down the neck of his sweater to check she hasn’t actually punctured his pecs, not that he wouldn’t wear the scars well, but seriously, _ow_.

“You…you…you…” She paces the length of the couch, small hands in tight fists by her sides. "You."

“Yes," he says slowly, confused, as he closes the door. "We’ve established. What’s wrong?”

“You! You’re what’s wrong. You stupid big... forehead man!”

His eyes widen and his hand snaps to measure self-consciously. “It’s not-”

“Shut up, just shut up!” She points firmly and moves a little closer. “ _You_ are going to listen to me, Jeff Winger, because you know what? Now _I’m_ ready to talk. And I don’t care if you’re not ready, it’s just too damn bad.”

“Okay, okay.” In defeat he holds up his hands, impressed by her strength and, if he’s honest, a little turned on. “I’m listening.”

“I didn’t want to do this anymore, whatever the hell _this_ is. I resolved to move on. But nooooo! You won’t let me. You touch me and hold my hand and stare at my legs and try to kiss me. You give me all these ideas and doubts and hope and dammit Jeff, you are messing with my damn mind!”

His stomach pitches a fit and he swallows hard as if that has the power to settle it. “Annie, you need to calm down.”

"I've had enough!" She starts pacing wildly, never quite looking at him. “I had plans and you just sweep in with your charm and your handsome face and you only have to look at me and I feel like I’m going to unravel but I can’t do that Jeff! It’s not fair that you do this to me.”

“ _I’m_ not fair? _I_ mess with _your_ plans?” She nods savagely, lips pinched to pout, and he feels the anger rising to match. “Well, I had plans too.”

Plans to get in and out of Greendale, four years, no attachments, no complications…

“I hope you’re not implying that I ruined your plans, Jeff Winger!”

“I don’t imply, Annie, I state fact.”

She gasps. “Oh, really? You want to talk facts?”

“No, I just want to watch Top Model.” He gestures to the muted TV, hoping to distract her in some way because he needs to breathe. He needs to think carefully before he opens his mouth this time because this is dangerous territory. She's here in his apartment and she's fucking gorgeous when she's angry and she's treading closer and closer to finding him out.

“Well, tough. Let’s talk facts. How about you being jealous of Josh?”

“That’s not a fact, that’s an opinion. Hearsay. Anyway, I don’t really want to talk about your boyfriend, Annie.”

“You’re a liar and he’s not my boyfriend!”

“What?” He blinks rapidly, stunned for a moment. _  
_

She juts her chin proud. “You heard.”

“Since when?”

“Since Saturday, not that it’s any of your business!”

Halle-fucking-lujah.

_Wait._

“But you were gone all night…”

She frowns back at him, as if she’s surprised he even noticed but how could he not? “Yes, well, I might have spent a few hours walking around to clear my head. The fresh air helps sometimes.”

“You walked around for hours. In that dress. In February. On your own at night?”

“Oh stop with the protective crap, Jeff. I’ve had enough of it. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course I worry about you! You’re important.”

Annie gasps but recovers just as quickly, her face slipping from touched to tense within seconds. “You see it’s _this_! You can’t look at me and say things like that and not give me ideas, Jeff.”

“I know. But I meant it. You’re important to me.”

He notes the flush on her cheeks and wants to smile but decides against it.

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not good at things like this and that’s saying a lot because I’m good at everything.”

She scoffs at his brief smirk. “Pottery disagrees.”

“Please, I’d be just as good as Doc Potterywood if I could be bothered to practice but the truth is it’s beneath me.”

“Oh, that is such a Jeff Winger thing to say. And I know what you’re doing, mister! Don’t try to lawyer your way out of this by changing the subject.”

“I wasn’t!” _  
_

The annoyance of her expression fades, slowly, and she starts to wring her hands together, stealing glances around his apartment, almost like she's just realized exactly where she is. Whether he intended it or not, his subject change worked and Jeff knows she’s completely thrown off track.

“Annie, look. I’m sorry…about Big Chin." He winces and runs his hand awkwardly across the back of his neck. "Josh. I mean Josh. I know you liked him.”

She laughs half-heartedly. “Not enough apparently.”

He swallows hard. “Well…”

After a beat of silence, Annie watches him intently and folds her arms and Jeff tenses a little at the determined stance of posture.

"I have a question for you."

“ _O-kay,_ ” he says slowly, cautiously.

“Did you set up that stupid Human Being conspiracy just to mess with my mind?”

_What the hell?_

“Hold on. That was never intended to mess with your mind.”

“Well, what was it?”

He sighs. “It was Abed’s idea but the conspiracy was a mislead I knew nothing about. He was just going to lock us in my office.”

She’s unconvinced. “Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?”

“Yes, Annie, I’m aware. Thanks for the update.”

“Okay, so why did Abed want to lock us in your office?”

“So we could talk. About stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just... stuff.” _  
_

She shakes her head, talking to herself when she mutters, “I don’t know why I even bothered to come here.”

“Why did you?”

She gestures vaguely, at a loss, and shrugs. “Believe it or not I just wanted an honest conversation for once but you kind of… _drive me crazy_ and I got worked up on the way over here. ” She stares at the floor and starts twiddling her thumbs. “I even forgot that I wanted a glass of scotch. That was my first reason for coming here.”

Heart in his throat, pulse loud in his ears, Jeff blinks at her for a long moment before he walks over to his coffee table and picks up the bottle of scotch he had been drinking from earlier. At the time he had no patience for a glass. He marches back to Annie and thrusts the bottle towards her.

“Here. You want some?” When she simply gazes at the bottle perplexed, unmoving, he inhales deeply, “No? Just me then," and takes a swig instead. The burn in his throat is just what he needs.

Something about Dutch courage?

“Jeff…” She looks almost concerned about him, as if she can tell that he feels sick and crazy and nervous and weird and fidgety and doesn't know what to do with any of those feelings.

“I’m sorry,” he says eventually, sighing heavily as he runs a hand over his face. “If it’s any consolation, to what you said before, you drive me crazy too.”

Her eyes grow wide, her earlier concern shifting into something else. "What?"

“Oh come on, Annie, you’re not stupid. You know me. I’m not the big romantic gesture kind of guy. I don’t buy flowers and speak about feelings. I don’t like it. It makes me uncomfortable. And it always will because I’m 34 years old and I can’t really change who I am. But surely you understand what I’m trying to say here.”

“I don’t…what?” Her chest starts rising rapidly and he has to make sure he keeps his eyes on her face instead of the way her top tightens across her breasts with every breath because it looks too damn good and this is too fucking important.

“What _are_ you trying to say?”

“You’re not going to make this easy are you?”

“Should I?”

“No but a guy can hope.” He stares at her face, the expectant rise of her eyebrows, waiting, too aware of her silence. "You know that feeling you get when you really want something and you just want to stomp your feet and throw a tantrum because you can't have it?"

“Um, yes. Model UN ring any bells?”

He smiles a little at that and then swallows hard at the intense way she's looking at him, waiting for him to continue, to make his point. “Well, that’s…how I felt. With you and Big Chin.”

“So you were jealous.”

“Yes.”

“So you lied.”

“Yes, but that’s just what I do, Annie.”

“Oh, I know that. Anything else?”

_He’s gonna do this. He’s gonna do this. He’s gonna do this._

“Do you remember last year when you asked me that question in the men’s room?”

A look of surprise flashes across her features, followed quickly by anger. “How could I forget? I asked if you wanted me and you said it was complicated.”

“Well, maybe you should have been listening to things I didn’t say.”

She frowns. “I don’t follow…”

“I didn’t say no.”

He swears his heart is going to burst through his ribcage.

“What?”

Any second now, it will burst through the bone and he’ll be dead.

“I didn’t. Say. No.” His voice is low. “If I didn’t want you, Annie, I would have said no.”

She stares at him, blue eyes wide and wild with shock. Jeff takes a step closer and notes the erratic flutter of her pulse at the base of her creamy neck as he does.

It’s the reaction he’s been waiting for.

“So, now I have a question for you.” He inhales deeply, treading even closer and she suddenly drops her arms awkwardly to her side. “Do you want me?”

She’s startled and he knows, for once, he’s surprised her. “What?”

“Come on, Annie, either you want me or you don’t. What’s it gonna be?”

Annie gasps, forehead creased with confusion, hesitation in her eyes as she studies him. The silence between them allows the outside noise to trickle into awareness; traffic, a neighbour’s TV in the apartment next door, a dog barking in the distance. After minutes – seconds – he’s not sure, she steps forward until they are only inches apart, wets her lips and juts her chin. “I wish I could give you an answer that makes sense, _Jeff_ , but relationships are complicated.”

She looks at him intently, all fire in her eyes like she's figured everything out and is playing him at his own game and Jeff can’t help the tiny smirk ruining his poker face.

“But you didn’t say no.”

 

~x~

 

Blue eyes ablaze, Annie has many questions, so many unanswered questions but they’ve fallen off the radar of logical thought, as always when Jeff is so close she can smell the scotch on his breath and the tangy musk of his aftershave. She can’t believe what he’s saying. When she stormed over here she expected a lot of snark and awkwardness followed by a fake resolution and an innocent hug, like always. She even considered him running in the opposite direction. It’s happened before.

_What’s different this time?_

She examines his face, the tiny lines around his smiling eyes, the scruff on his jaw so neatly shaved. “Are you going to run away now?”

“Why would I run away? It’s my apartment.” He’s staring at her intently but then his eyes shift sideways as if he’s just had some kind of epiphany. “We’re alone in my apartment.”

Annie frowns, confused by the change in conversation. “Um, yes, unless you still have Chang hiding out somewhere.”

“We don’t have an audience.”

“ _Okay_?” _  
_

Jeff settles his gaze on her lips. “Which means this could get dangerous.”

“Oh.” She follows the path of his eyes as they drop to her chest and her stomach flutters violently. “ _Oh_. Well, we wouldn’t want that. I should probably go then.”

“That would be wise.”

She doesn’t move.

 _She can’t move_.

Neither does he.

Their eyes reunite in the silence and they both take an inhale of breath at the same time, both waiting for each other's next move, and Annie feels the pump of adrenaline in her blood, heating her skin and snapping her back upright. He’s not going to push her away now, not after everything he’s said.

“What if I don’t want to go?”

He raises an eyebrow. “What if I don’t want you to go either?”

Oh my God, she was not expecting that. Her stomach lurches and she can feel her heart beat in her throat and her ears and everywhere. She watches as he inhales deeply, his sweater pulling tight against the muscles carved into his stomach and Annie feels something uncurl and awaken within, a wild need, a desperation that she has never felt before.

This...this is what was missing.

_Is he…is he going to…?_

Jeff grabs her hips and drags her towards him and their lips crash together, tongues meshing and melding and learning a lust-filled dance. She grabs fistfuls of his sweater as his hands slide up to the curve of her waist and the fierce bite of his fingertips unleashes something. Every emotion she has ever felt for him, once tied up and bottled and pushed down, flows free to engulf them.

He is hot and fast and she is starved.

She skims her hands to his shoulders and he tightens his hold to spin them, pinning her against the wall. They tear their mouths away and she squeaks as Jeff rests one palm beside her head and presses himself into her. His other hand outlines the shape of her face, skimming fingers through strands of her hair, brushing delicate tips down the arch of her neck and along her collarbone until he meets the top button of her blouse. She breathes heavily at his lingering fingers and her whole body thrums, his touch so teasing she wants to scream. He stares at her, into her, begging a silent question of consent and she has no words, nothing except for the story of their lips and tongues and battling hands.

His sweater goes first and then her blouse. Buttons pop and scatter like plastic raindrops on wooden floors. Each piece of clothing follows with urgency, thrown around them into nothingness because nothing else exists in this moment besides their heat and the feel and scent of their skin. With one tug and a fierce growl her panties come apart at the seams. When they are naked, finally, Jeff snatches his mouth away and traces every line of her body with a look she’s never seen before, as if he’s committing her to memory. Their eyes meet, dark and dilated, aroused, and they spend a few moments just breathing and staring, chests rapid, pulse frantic. There’s a sharp inhale from him as Annie slowly runs one palm down the hard plane of his chest and stomach, down until she trails the hard length of him. “ _Holy crap_ …” he shudders, and she feels that jolt again – of something – but this time she can name it because she’s right there on the crest, of longing, a desire so heady she wants to cry. “I want you…” she breathes, mindlessly, as if he needs telling. They growl in sync, the noise near-primal and raw, and he assaults her lips as she scrapes her fingers and nails fervently against his scalp and through his hair.

He clutches her thigh, lifting her onto him and she goes freely, wrapping legs firmly around his waist. He carries her, somewhere, anywhere, Annie doesn’t know until Jeff is on top of her, thrusting her hard into the mattress, and she’s scoring nails across his shoulder blades. She trembles his name beneath him, and he moans against her mouth, and her foot strokes the muscles of his calf, spine arching to thrust closer, desperate to feel his heat and his heart and every print and plane of his body.

In the midst of skin sliding against skin, he stills to grip her face in his hands and their eyes lock for the longest time until she can’t take it anymore and she shudders and he groans and he moves and they are lost.

Soon, he has touched her everywhere, branded each breast with his lips, every curve and crease, every ounce and inch of her flesh seared by his touch, slick with his sweat and saliva until they are just a tangle of limbs and beaten breaths and pounding hearts.

“ _So_ …”

“So…”

“That was…”

She exhales loudly, “Yeah,” and turns to look at him.

They smile at one another, eyes twinkly in the low light, and their hands slowly meet and thread together above the twisted sheets.

 

~x~

 

Jeff's not sure what time it is when he feels the bed shift, stirring him from sleep. He looks over at the window where no light is edging the blinds in the usual way it does in the morning, so he figures it must be early still. The mattress shifts again and he remembers suddenly, the night before, and he tenses a little as his eyes settle on Annie perched naked on the edge of the bed. Her hair is swept over one shoulder as she looks down at her feet. She turns slightly so he can see the curve of one breast, one rose-tipped nipple, and he swallows hard at how beautiful she is and the memory of how good she felt writhing beneath him.

Damn, she was insatiable but then she always did know how to surprise him.

Carefully he pushes himself up and scoots closer to where she is seemingly lost in thought. She sits up straighter when she realizes he's awake and hums as he runs fingers down the arch of her spine. He presses a kiss to her shoulder before resting his chin there.

“Annie…” he exhales, feeling relaxed and relieved and…happy. He sounds ridiculously sappy but after everything, he can't believe she's here...like this. _  
_

She leans into him, head falling back onto his shoulder with a sigh. “Jeff…”

“You’re not leaving are you?” he asks, uncertain suddenly. 

“No. But I was going to. I can’t seem to move though.”

He smirks. “Yeah, I have that effect…”

“Jeff!” He smiles, noticing the flush across her breasts. It’s all he’ll picture when she blushes now. “That wasn’t what I meant!”

“I know. I’m choosing to ignore that bit about you leaving.”

“I didn’t…I don’t want to leave,” she says quietly.

“I don’t want you to leave either. So, why…?”

“I thought…I didn’t want you to think I expected anything from you.” She pauses to swallow. “I know these things happen.”

He grabs her hand and plays with her fingers. “I wanted it to happen.”

“ _Really_?” The hope in her voice does things to his insides.

“Uh, yeah. Why else do you think you’re naked in my bed?”

She flushes, even after everything they’ve done, and he can't help but find it adorable. “Well, I seduced you.”

With a smile he shakes his head repeatedly. “Annie, Annie, Annie, if anyone did the seducing here, it was me. I mean, look at me. I’m irresistible.”

“Objection!”

“Overruled. All the sex negates your objection.”

She gasps a little but recovers quickly with a smile. “I was clearly the seducer, Jeff. If you were paying attention, you'd know that.”

“Oh, and how do you figure that?”

“I came to your apartment and wouldn’t leave.”

His eyebrows twitch upwards in surprise. “I see. You came over to seduce me?”

“Well no but…I mean, look at me. I’m irresistible.” She giggles at herself and raises her shoulder to cheek in a bashful gesture completely at odds with her nakedness.

For a moment he watches her and her smile fades under the length and intensity of his gaze. “You’re right.” He relaxes back against the pillows and lifts the sheet. “Come here.” She flushes and smiles but he sees her hesitation. “Please?”

Annie studies his face before she crawls over to settle on her side, placing her head on his chest and her palm against his abdomen. The sheet flutters to cover them in silence and his eyes are drawn to the curved outline of her hip so smooth under the sheet.

He trails her forearm with gentle fingers back and forth while he collects his thoughts. "I'm glad you didn't leave."

She’s quiet for a moment but Jeff knows she's not asleep from the flutter of eyelashes against his chest.

“Last year, after I slept with Josh I kind of... ran away. It was my first thought to leave and it was the right thing to do. But I couldn’t leave now. I sat on the edge of the bed trying to get up but…despite everything…it just felt right to stay here with you.” She pauses. “I just didn’t know if it was right for _you_.”

“It was…it is.” _Jesus_ , would talking about feelings ever get easier? “If I had woken up with you gone, it would have, you know…hurt.”

“Hurt implies you have things called _feelings_ and you said you stopped having those as a child, remember?”

“I lied.” He grasps her chin and tugs her gaze to look at him. Her blue eyes are wide and full of surprise and hesitation and he can’t believe that she still doesn’t know. "I thought it was obvious how I felt.”

“Yeah, ‘ _you’re reading into things, Annie_ ’ was real obvious.”

“I guess I deserve that.”

She smiles. “Yes, you do.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know but you are one confusing creature, Jeff Winger.” She traces the muscles on his stomach with the tip of one finger. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t know you at all.”

“No, you know me Annie, too well sometimes. That’s been our problem. It’s, well, it’s scary.”

She frowns, and he really has her attention now. “Why is it scary having someone know you, like really know you?”

“It just is. I can’t explain it.”

She mock gasps. “You, Jeff Winger, can’t explain something? I’m shocked.”

“It’s hard to believe, I know.” He smiles. “Maybe one day I’ll figure it out. All I know is I can’t keep away from you. I’m tired of it now. Aren’t you tired?”

She grins up at him. “Exhausted.”

For a moment he focuses on his breathing, just steady breaths in and out. “Annie, you know I want you, right? And not just tonight.”

He doesn’t know why saying that makes his pulse race or his cheeks burn or his stomach do cartwheels like a ten year old girl. But it does. He feels a tiny puff of air against his chest as she gasps and he thinks finally, he’s said the right thing.

About fucking time, Winger.

“It’s _morning_.” Her eyes twinkle in the darkness.

“You know what I mean.”

“Finally.”

She kisses the thud of his racing heart and the sheet falls away as she sits up to straddle him. She draws her hand to trace his stubble-lined jaw, holding his gaze all the while, and Jeff runs his thumb over her lower lip, slowly.

“So sexy,” he breathes, and she leaps forward to kiss him passionately, without restraint. Under her touch he feels awake and _alive_ , like an instrument, because _damn_ …Annie Edison can play him anytime she wants.

One day he’ll tell her just how important she is but this is all new territory for him so he’ll just have to show her. He knows there’s a quote about actions and words but Jeff – the fucking master of words – can’t think of sentence structure when he has one thing on his mind and it’s currently grinding in his lap.

He growls and rolls them over, blowing gently into the shell of her ear, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. He watches her neck as she swallows hard.

“What now, Jeff?”

He tugs and nibbles on her lower lip. “Well…”

“I hate to ask but maybe we need to come up with a plan, maybe some sort of list of what to tell the group, unless we don’t tell them at all for a while. What do you think?”

The group? He’d forgotten they even existed.

“What if we take it one day at a time?” He tastes the line of her collarbone.

“Hmm…sounds like a plan.”

"Nope." His tongue traces the curve of her breasts and she shivers as he blows gently on the trail. “No plans.”

“No plans?” The note of disappointment disappears as her spine arches into the heated breath on her stomach.

“And no lists.”

“What? No lists but I…” She gasps as his tongue moves to graze the crease where torso meets thigh and she fists the bed sheet tight. “It...it could have been a dirty sex list.”

“Well, maybe just one list,” he smirks, opens her legs and hooks her calves over his shoulders.

“Mmm hmm…”

And nips at the delicate flesh of her inner thigh. “Oh, and no purple pens.”

"Uh-uh." She tugs on his hair and his gaze shoots right up the centre of her body. “Deal breaker.” Her voice is a little breathless. “I can’t live without my purple pens.”

“Why, Miss Edison, in biology you said you’d manage fine without them. Remember?” He smiles wickedly as her wide eyes snap shut when he slowly lowers his mouth.

Annie gasps and arches and trembles and his name slips from her lips with a sigh. “I lied.”

 

~x~

 

Annie wakes up naked. In Jeff’s bed.

Lying on her stomach, the sheet twisted low and barely covering her behind, she lifts her head and takes a moment to come to. The other side of the bed is cold and the pillow dented.

She rolls onto her back and gazes up at the ceiling, flushing at the hours spent touching, tasting, learning each other’s bodies. She feels wild and free and exhilarated, so much so that it bubbles over and bursts until she is wiggling and rolling around in the bed and having to dampen the squeal that threatens to escape her lips. It wasn’t planned or expected but…

It finally happened.

If she could borrow the D.A.R.S.I.T from Inspector Spacetime, she would go back to the Annie just after the Tranny Dance kiss and tell her not to worry. She would tell her that every moment forthcoming; every lingering look, touch, smile and feeling she would undoubtedly have about Jeff Winger wouldn’t be wasted. That she wasn’t wrong or crazy to think he could want her. She would tell her to savour the anticipation of the moment when she and Jeff just let themselves have what they really desired.

It was totally worth the wait.

She hears a noise then, distant from the other room, and decides it’s time to face him. Even though they talked all night, chats stolen between moments of frenzied touching, she’s a little nervous. It’s the light of day and for some reason unknown, it’s always stark and cold and shows all the cracks.

Climbing out of bed she scans the room for her clothes, smiling suddenly at the loss of her buttons, and there’s a jolt inside when she pictures Jeff ripping her panties. She guesses she’ll be going commando today. Well, there’s a first time for everything.

She’s about to wrap the sheet around her body when she spots one of Jeff’s dress shirts hanging from the top of a mirror in the corner. It’s a split second decision but she shrugs into it and – knowing how much Jeff cares about his designer shirts - carefully rolls up the sleeves. She fastens a few buttons so she’s not indecent but with a look in the mirror she realizes that covering herself in just a shirt – his shirt - that skims mid-thigh and opens wide at the neck, is probably more indecent than she first estimated. Oh well. She feels sexy and sensual and these are feelings she wants to relish.

When she opens the door she stifles a gasp at the state of the living room. The couch cushions are scattered about the floor and their clothes are everywhere. A few stray buttons from her blouse stick to the soles of her feet.

She has to stifle a giggle when she sees Jeff, wearing nothing but yesterday’s jeans, crouched on the floor sweeping up the remnants of his floor lamp and she doesn't even remember how or when that happened. He can’t see her so she tiptoes over to stand beside him and he instantly stops his task, allowing his gaze to leisurely travel her legs until he meets her eyes. His mouth twitches and he swallows hard.

She’s never felt more powerful in all her life.

“I hope you don’t mind me wearing this?” She makes a show of playing with the collar falling off one shoulder, exposing the upper swell of one breast.

He straightens to his full height and she can’t stop looking at the hard planes of his chest. “It’s a good look for you.”

She smiles and he leans down to press a kiss to her lips. It’s gentle and innocent but Annie’s heart doesn’t know the difference from all their other kisses. “So, one day at a time, right?”

He smirks. “One day at a time.”

“What time is it?”

“Is it me or does the word time sound weird now?” She raises her eyebrows and he smiles. “It’s 11.30.”

“Wow. I never sleep that long.” She pads carefully to one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter, aware of him watching every step.

“I don’t think we did much sleeping, Annie.” He drops the broken lamp into the trash before resting his elbows on the kitchen bar in front of her. Their eyes meet as he leans slowly towards her, his stomach pressed on the counter, his face inches from hers. “Breakfast? You must be pretty hungry.” His smile is wicked and delicious and she wants to throw herself at him.

From her seat she reaches up and links her hands behind his neck, bringing him closer to gently rub his nose with her own and her heart skips as he lets her do it. Even his eyes smile as she leans her forehead against his. “Mmm, I’d like coffee and toast and-”

A cell phone buzzes loudly on the counter beside them and they both sigh, annoyed at the interruption.

“Let me guess…” Jeff leans forward to grab his phone. “Yep. Abed. Annie still hasn’t come home since last night. Should I be worried?” He smiles and begins to type something.

“Oh, that’s sweet. Wait!” Her cheeks warm at the realization. “They know I’ve been out all night. How embarrassing!”

Jeff prises her hands down from covering her face. “Annie, you’re allowed to stay out. You’re a grown woman.”

“Oh, so you noticed?”

He shrugs, “Once or twice, you know, in passing,” and Annie smacks his chest just as his phone beeps again.

“You texted him back? Did you say I was here?”

“Yes, but he knew already. This is Abed.”

She can’t argue with that. “What does he say?”

“Welcome to Earth 2,” Jeff laughs.

“I... don’t get it,” she says confusedly.

“I’ll tell you later.” He drops the phone on the counter and strides around the kitchen bar to where she’s seated, turning the stool around to face him. “Right now I think we should go back to bed and wait for lunch to come around.”

“Well, they do say you shouldn’t exercise on a full stomach.”

“Exactly.” He tugs her down from the seat to stand in front of him. His fingers drop to gently unfasten each button of the shirt; unpeeling each side and holding it wide open to his darkened gaze.

“Oh, _this_ you’re careful in removing.”

“Annie, this is a $200 shirt. Be serious now.” 

He walks them backwards to the bedroom, still holding the shirt open as he pulls them along. Once inside it falls from her shoulders and her complete nakedness gives her time to dash out of his slackened grasp. She pushes him forcefully then, surprise crossing his features as he bounces slightly on the mattress, and climbs on top. He wants serious?

She can get serious...


End file.
